


Vícios e Virtudes

by berriesongs, radioyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3SHOT, Anos 2000, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, br!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioyeol/pseuds/radioyeol
Summary: Beto sempre achou legal ser tão errado e isso nunca fora um problema, desde que tivesse seu skate velho sob os pés e um cigarro queimando entre os dedos. Mas havia algo escondido nos olhos indiferentes de Caio que o fazia querer abandonar suas manias inconsequentes e vícios incertos para que, quem sabe assim, conseguisse conquistá-lo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Vícios e Virtudes

**Author's Note:**

> oi oi oi
> 
> antes de tudo queria dizer que eu sempre tive uma vontade imensa de escrever uma br!au, e esse projeto (maravilhoso, por sinal) foi o empurrãozinho que eu precisava, então já deixo meu agradecimento pela oportunidade e pela iniciativa, amei poder participar! queria agradecer também a @/minseokbaek pela capa lindíssima e a @/natborgesl pela batagem e por acalmar meu coraçãozinho inseguro, e principalmente a thayna que aguentou meus surtos pessimistas e me ajudou muito com os pontos de referência (já que eu conheço sp tão bem quanto paris KAHSGSKA)
> 
> a música é vícios e virtudes do charlie brown jr., recomendo muito lerem a letra antes para pegarem todas as referências! espero que gostem da história e se apaixonem por Beto e Caio tanto quanto eu ♡

_**Todos os inconvenientes a nosso favor.** _

São Paulo, março de 2003.

Beto podia até não ser o cara mais calmo do mundo, mas estava longe de ser alguém preocupado. Quando andava por aí — flutuando nas pistas de skate ou pichando o cinza dos muros da grande São Paulo, vagando sem rumo pelas noites insones de sua cidade —, qualquer preocupação virava pó, se esvaecendo pelos cantos de sua mente para dar lugar a sensação avassaladora que doses certeiras de liberdade podiam oferecer. 

Em momentos assim, conseguia prová-la na ponta da língua, sorvendo-a junto das goladas da bebida ardente que descia rasgando pela garganta. Não existiam expectativas altas demais para serem alcançadas, tampouco pessoas para desapontar com sua falta de comprometimento. Não existiam olhares reprovadores nem rejeições veladas, o peso de nunca ser bom o suficiente não importa o quanto se esforçasse ou o eterno sentimento de não pertencer a lugar algum. Sentado na escadaria do Mirante 9 de Julho, as luzes chegavam preguiçosas aos seus olhos como borrões dançantes, iluminando a avenida pouco movimentada adiante ao que a cidade acordava para mais um dia. 

As vozes de seus amigos soavam distantes no tempo em que passou encarando o céu sem estrelas, coberto por nuvens cinzas e passageiras que corriam apressadas como ondas no mar. O vento era gelado, embora ainda fosse verão; anestesiava sua face e embaraçava seus cabelos caramelo — cuja vivacidade os postes de rua não faziam jus tanto quanto a luz do sol, mas não ousavam lhe tirar a graça. Os olhos pequenos estavam mais estreitos que o normal, avermelhados e ameaçando fechar sob as pálpebras pesadas, mas nem o efeito letárgico da erva conseguia desmanchar o sorriso de canto permanentemente moldado nos lábios finos. A euforia e o sentimento de felicidade iam aos poucos se esvaindo, mas o torpor ainda estava lá, alastrando-se pelas extremidades e as fazendo formigar.

Fechou os olhos e trouxe o ar noturno aos seus pulmões, prendendo-se àquele momento no qual a realidade ainda não vinha lhe cobrar a responsabilidade. Ela viria, ele sabia. Na manhã seguinte, quando precisasse arrumar um novo bico para compensar os gastos pagos com o dinheiro que não tinha, ou ao final do dia, quando encarasse sua covardia em frente ao espelho e a deixasse vencer mais uma vez. 

Por enquanto, perder-se em si mesmo e esperar que o amanhecer nunca chegasse era tudo o que podia fazer.

— eto… _Beto!_ — A voz que tentava lhe alcançar foi ganhando forma ao que seus sentidos retornavam ao corpo, os pensamentos vagos e desconexos desanuviando de sua mente com lentidão. Piscou os olhos, se virando na direção do garoto que cutucava seu ombro, olhos também avermelhados e o corpo cambaleante inclinando sobre o seu do degrau acima. — ‘Cê tá longe, mano! ‘Tamo te chamando faz ‘mó tempão. 

Sua risada soou junto das outras e Beto tentou acompanhar, ainda meio grogue. Beto era, entre muitas outras coisas, sinônimo de _charme:_ com seu falar arrastado e andar despreocupado, jeans largos, blusas folgadas, corrente no pescoço e cabelos desarrumados escondidos sob o boné. Tinha esse jeito relaxado e meio malandro que cativava fácil, quando sua beleza e boa lábia não se encarregavam de o fazer primeiro.

— Fala, Pedrinho. — Acenou com a cabeça.

— Acabaram as bebidas, mano. — Ele choramingou, meio manhoso. — Eu e o Zeca vamos buscar mais. ‘Cê vem junto? — Seus olhos carregavam expectativa quando o olhou.

_“Buscar”_ , Beto alinhou o pensamento, olhando para a garrafa vazia de vodca na mão — que nem se juntassem o dinheiro em seu bolso com o das outras cinco pessoas ali conseguiriam pagar. Voltou olhar para cima, como se esperasse encontrar alguma resposta no céu da alvorada, ou então alguma espécie de impedimento que não era mais capaz de coletar em seu interior. Não encontrou nada, contudo, apenas a garganta seca e o leve tremular dos dedos, ansiando por uma dose a mais de adrenalina.

Beto também era sinônimo de _ousadia,_ que podia ser apenas outra palavra para _inconsequência._

— Bora lá. — Ergueu o canto dos lábios, levantando sobre os pés e sentindo o corpo vacilar por um instante, mas logo retomou o equilíbrio. Pegou o skate do chão e se inclinou sobre um dos degraus, descendo os lábios até encostarem nos da garota que sentava ali: a paquera da noite cujo nome não se lembrava, mas fizera questão que ela não esquecesse o seu. Se afastou com uma piscadela, abrindo o habitual sorriso cafajeste antes de seguir os garotos escadaria acima.

Passaram pelo Museu de Arte e subiram a Avenida Paulista, o atrito dos skates reverberando alto pelas ruas raramente desocupadas da agitada metrópole; um ou outro táxi descendo a rua, os ônibus ainda fora do horário de circulação. O vento batia forte contra o seu rosto e tirava seu fôlego, a perspectiva do desconhecido e a iminência do perigo instalando uma eletricidade em suas veias que se espalhava por todo o corpo, atingindo o coração e o fazendo acelerar as batidas. Gostava da sensação, quase nocauteante, ocupando toda sua mente e o impedindo de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além do agora — embora ainda não soubesse se o preço a pagar para senti-la valia a pena.

O sol ainda não havia aparecido quando chegaram à Rua Augusta, as calçadas desocupadas e os estabelecimentos fechados iluminados somente pela luz amarelada dos postes de rua. A maioria das lojas era segura por portas de aço, tornando-as quase impossíveis de serem invadidas. Algumas poucas, porém, dispunham de grandes janelas de vidro, e era exatamente para uma delas que os dois garotos iam; Beto seguindo logo atrás, tranquilo demais para quem estava prestes cometer um delito em um dos lugares mais frequentados de toda a cidade. Permaneceu um pouco afastado para vigiar os arredores, subindo o capuz do casaco para não ser pego por alguma câmera de segurança. O local que iriam invadir parecia não ter uma, mas nenhum deles se deu ao trabalho de checar — _o que certamente fora um erro._

Aparentava ser uma padaria, pelo o que era possível enxergar do interior, embora as marquises vermelhas e o espaço aberto do lado de fora para que mesas fossem colocadas pudessem se passar por um restaurante, como os muitos outros que havia ali. Refinado, sem dúvidas, mas não tanto a ponto de não haver refrigeradores contendo uma variedade considerável de cervejas e outras bebidas populares em um dos cantos. Daria para o gasto. Havia um extenso muro perfeitamente cinza do lado esquerdo, tão impecável que Beto sentiu a repentina vontade de pegar uma pedra no chão e riscar a superfície apenas para quebrar aquela imaculidade. O estardalhaço do vidro sendo quebrado foi infinitamente alto, mas breve, e logo já estavam dentro do local; de onde estava, Beto conseguia vê-los: duas silhuetas silenciosas no escuro, pegando o máximo de garrafas que cabia nas mãos.

Soprou o ar, traços de um tédio atípico acompanhando seu suspiro pesado. Seriam sintomas da rotina ou a graça das coisas estava se esgotando ao seu ver? Era ainda o segundo delito daquele mês e seu coração não mais acelerava como antes. Não era nada comparado aos inocentes furtos que cometia junto dos filhos do vizinho quando mais novo, de volta em sua cidade natal; algumas balinhas aqui quando ninguém estava vendo, um ou dois pacotes de biscoito acolá enquanto um deles distraía o dono vendinha. Era algo bem mais arriscado e real, mas sentia como se apenas estivesse seguindo protocolo. Talvez tivesse caído na monotonia da repetição, ou então, _apenas estivesse procurando pelas sensações certas nos lugares errados._

Um desconforto se acomodou no fundo de seu estômago, mas Beto logo fez questão de ignorá-lo. Olhou para o céu, morosamente sendo encoberto por um tom rosado com os primeiros raios de sol.

_Merda, que horas eram?_ se alertou de súbito. Impulsionou o corpo para apressar os amigos, mas paralisou no lugar antes mesmo que pudesse dar o primeiro passo ao ouvir uma voz.

— _Ei, você!_ Parado, senão eu chamo a polícia! 

Todo os músculos do seu corpo imediatamente tencionaram e o estômago gelou, passos fortes e rápidos cada vez mais próximos. _Fodeu._

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O tempo que o sujeito demorou para descer a rua foi o tempo que Zeca e Pedro precisaram para atravessar a janela e dar no pé, os skates velozes virando a esquina no fim da rua em questão de segundos. Beto tentou fazer o mesmo, mas assim que se virou deu de cara com algo que agora se arrependia amarguradamente de não ter parado para se atentar: _uma maldita câmera de segurança,_ apontada diretamente para sua cara, em um dos cantos superiores da parede externa do estabelecimento.

Sentiu a respiração acelerar e se viu imóvel diante de um súbito desespero, fincando seus pés no chão como se estes pesassem toneladas. Não adiantava fugir agora, era tarde demais.

Virou os olhos arregalados para o senhor ofegante que agora parava a sua frente. Ele parecia estar na faixa dos cinquenta anos, o rosto com marcas de expressão evidentes contorcido em uma carranca furiosa, sobrancelhas grossas se convergindo no centro e olhos puxados como os de Beto, porém maiores e mais expressivos. Era obviamente improvável que ele lhe alcançasse caso saísse correndo dali, mas do que adiantaria? Seu rosto havia sido registrado na câmera, e Beto não tinha dúvidas que aquele homem não hesitaria antes de chamar a polícia; talvez o fizesse assim que abrisse a boca. 

Buscou respirar fundo, precisava encontrar uma saída rápida para aquela situação. Ter uma passagem na polícia com certeza não aumentaria suas chances já quase inexistentes de conseguir um emprego. 

— Tá marcado, viu? — O senhor praticamente cuspiu quando recobrou o fôlego, apontando para a câmera. — Vocês trombadinhas pensam que podem vir aqui, quebrar minha padaria, roubar meus produtos e sair impunes? Pois estão muito enganados! Vou fazer questão que a polícia descubra quem são os seus amiguinhos também e…

O homem continuou falando, mas Beto parou de prestar atenção. _A loja era dele, então?_ arqueou uma sobrancelha, a mente trabalhando ágil enquanto o rosto exibia uma expressão despojadamente despreocupada.

— Olha, chefia, me desculpa — cortou o senhor na primeira oportunidade que encontrou, abrindo um sorriso confiante que não foi nada bem recebido pelo outro. — A gente só tava querendo se divertir um pouquinho, sabe? Coisa de jovens. Não precisamos envolver a polícia nisso.

Falou, calmo, como estivesse sugerindo um prato em um cardápio ou comentando sobre o clima, como se não fosse ele quem estava na posição mais vulnerável entre os dois. Acrescentou, antes que o homem pudesse rebater sua insolência:

— Já pensou o que seus clientes pensariam se soubessem que sua padaria virou alvo de furtos pela madrugada? Não acho que muita gente compraria seus pães em um lugar com uma fama dessas, principalmente com a concorrência ali do lado. — Apontou com a cabeça para a outra padaria que havia na rua, dando de ombros. Tentou não soltar um risinho convencido quando notou a expressão do mais velho vacilar consideravelmente. _Touchè._ — Nem preciso dizer que não pegaria bem pra mim também, né? 

Estalou a língua e negou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre o tronco. O homem pareceu ponderar por um instante e Beto tentou não cantar a vitória tão cedo. Gostava de brincar com o fogo, mas tivera experiências o bastante para saber como era fácil se queimar.

— O que acha de resolvermos isso entre nós, então? — jogou sua cartada final, o tom de voz sutilmente persuasivo como se tivesse controle sobre as ações alheias. Sua boa lábia poderia lhe ser incrivelmente útil em circunstâncias desfavoráveis. — Eu pago pelo reparo da janela e pelas cervejas roubadas e o senhor não conta pra polícia. Pulamos toda a parte burocrática da coisa e todo mundo ganha no final... Ficamos quites?

O garoto se aproximou com a mão estendida, como se fechassem um negócio. O senhor o encarou perplexo, certamente não esperando um comportamento do tipo partindo de um marmanjo daqueles. O próprio Beto sentiu vacilar a postura confiante quando o homem continuou o encarando antes de revirar os olhos, bufando alto.

— Até parece que se você tivesse dinheiro pra isso estaria roubando por aí, moleque. Acha que eu nasci ontem?

Beto abaixou a mão rejeitada e a colocou dentro do bolso do casaco, o sorriso de canto nunca deixando os lábios.

— Eu dou um jeito de arrumar o dinheiro, não é o que o senhor quer? Só preciso de um tempo pra conseguir a quantia certa.

— O que você tá sugerindo, moleque? Que eu deixe você ir embora e fique esperando você voltar aqui com o dinheiro? — riu em claro desdém. — Não me faça de besta, rapaz. Seus pais não te ensinaram a respeitar os mais velhos não?

O skatista estalou a língua mais uma vez, impaciente. O sol já despontava no horizonte e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o comércio fosse aberto e as ruas ocupadas, e não seria nada difícil chegar a um veredito sobre o ocorrido com o vidro quebrado ainda no chão e um pivete sendo repreendido logo ao lado. Beto até podia ser capaz de convencer uma pessoa, mas não sabia o que faria caso fosse confrontado por mais gente. Não tinha tempo para isso.

— O que o senhor sugere, então? — Manteve o tom calmo, tentando convencer, se não o outro, a si mesmo que estava tudo sob controle.

— Isso é ridículo! — O mais velho irritou-se. — Eu vou ligar pra polícia!

Beto observou com certo pânico ele se dirigir para o interior da padaria em busca de um telefone, os olhos agora aflitos percorrendo todos os cantos como se pudesse encontrar a resposta em algum lugar a sua volta. E foi então que viu, ao se aproximar da entrada da loja, o aviso pregado ao lado da porta de vidro, desgastado pelo tempo, mas ainda legível em caixa alta contra o papel A4: 

_“Estamos contratando.”_

Não pensou duas vezes antes de adentrar o local e jorrar as palavras, o homem com o telefone já no ouvido:

— Eu posso trabalhar pra você! De graça. Até cobrir todos os prejuízos. 

Sua respiração estava curta quando terminou de falar e Beto se sentiu brevemente fora do personagem, mas logo recobrou a postura quando observou o homem lentamente abaixar o telefone de volta para o gancho.

— Se você estiver inventando gracinha pra cima de mim, moleque… — ameaçou com os olhos cerrados, sustentando o olhar sóbrio do garoto.

— Horário comercial todos os dias, menos aos domingos-

— Principalmente aos domingos.

Beto conteve um palavrão entre os dentes.

— Ok, incluindo domingos... Podemos ver sobre hora extra, também. — Levantou as sobrancelhas, a confiança toda de volta. — O que me diz? Não vai conseguir contratar alguém tão rápido assim, chefia. Pelo o que eu vi, aquele anúncio tá lá fora há um bom tempo. 

O homem passou segundos a fio encarando o fundo daqueles olhos presunçosos, em busca de algum resquício de omissão ou algo que o fizesse se arrepender futuramente. Beto sequer piscou, a incerteza breve se o brilho quase imperceptível que enxergou nos olhos alheios tinha algo a ver com clemência ou não passavam do reflexo da luz do sol que invadia as janelas.

— _Pfft,_ esses jovens de hoje… — Ele resmungou para si mesmo, saindo detrás do balcão de atendimento. Suspirou, rendido, e Beto não segurou o sorriso convencido dessa vez. — Abrimos às 6h. Apareça nesse horário amanhã ou é melhor já ir se preparando pra ver o sol nascer quadrado! 

Ao menos teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa antes de ser praticamente expulso a pontapés pelo dono da padaria. Passou pelo vidro estilhaçado e colocou um pé sobre o skate, não antes de elevar a cabeça e mirar o céu azul da manhã — _que, evidentemente, também não lhe disse nada._

Suspirou. Talvez fosse hora de aceitar que as respostas para suas perguntas simplesmente não cairiam do céu.

[...]

Beto acordou com uma dor de cabeça infernal na manhã seguinte.

Cogitou se arrepender dos feitos da noite anterior, mas então se lembrou do estoque considerável de arrependimentos que tinha para remoer sobre e não estava no mínimo pique para isso — não antes das seis da manhã e com a cabeça latejando horrores. Havia algo o incomodando em seu âmago que ele não sabia precisar. Não era o primeiro lugar que invadia e não pretendia que fosse o último; não era também como se estivesse surpreso com os amigos o largando com os lobos sem voltarem atrás. Sabia que era cada um por si nessas horas — e Beto sempre se deu melhor sozinho, de qualquer forma. 

Afinal, havia, sim, tirado o melhor que conseguiu de uma situação para lá de desfavorável, mas ainda não estava minimamente satisfeito com o desfecho dos possíveis cenários aos quais aquela noite poderia ter levado. Deveria ter simplesmente fugido e torcido para que a polícia não o encontrasse? E se fosse um de seus amigos no seu lugar, conseguiriam eles ter se saído relativamente bem como ele, ou quem sabe estariam na delegacia uma hora dessas? Talvez devesse ter ficado no Mirante aquela noite, concluiu com um gosto amargo na boca que nem seu café adocicado foi capaz de desfazer. Não havia cerveja no mundo que compensasse o trabalho quase escravo ao qual estava _(não tão)_ voluntariamente se submetendo para não sujar sua ficha. 

Não estava atrás das grades, pelo menos; contaria esse fato como positivo e esperava que ele fosse o suficiente para o fazer levantar da cama e ir trabalhar naquela _maldita_ padaria que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

_Droga… você já foi mais esperto que isso, Beto._

O que seus pais — que pensavam ter um filho bem sucedido na metrópole, enfim colhendo os frutos de anos de investimento na sua educação que o colocaram dentro de uma das melhores federais do país — diriam se o vissem vagabundeando pelas noites insones do seu novo lar, andando seu rumo por entre ruas desconhecidas, sempre bêbado ou chapado demais para medir o peso de suas escolhas? Se soubessem que largou o curso de Artes na primeira chance que teve e agora fazia amizade com qualquer marmanjo com um isqueiro disponível e furtava lojas para sustentar seus vícios; que passou a viver de bico em bico porque perdeu o estágio remunerado que conseguiu e não era capaz de arrumar um emprego, sempre em constante movimento pois tinha medo de parar por um segundo sequer e ser obrigado a encarar a pessoa que havia se tornado em apenas alguns meses.

Sabia que aquele não era o mesmo Beto que saíra de casa com uma mochila nas costas e grandes sonhos no bolso, grandes demais para os limites que haviam sido-lhe impostos desde o dia do seu nascimento. Não era mais o mesmo de antes; havia aberto mão de seus sonhos e de sua essência, que jurou nunca abandonar, ao se ver sem escolha quando tudo parecia ruir ao seu redor. 

Perder-se de si mesmo era apenas consequência. 

Grunhiu baixo, entrando no metrô lotado da linha vermelha. As pessoas sequer disfarçavam ao encará-lo, mas já estava acostumado. _Julgado,_ sempre, fosse pelos traços étnicos que carregava em seu rosto e em sua pele, mesmo com o sangue tão brasileiro quanto os que o taxavam forasteiro; fosse as roupas desleixadas, o skate velho repleto de adesivos ou as tatuagens que faziam as pessoas virarem a cara. _Chinês vagabundo,_ era o que os cochichos diziam; _delinquente,_ quando estava acompanhado de bebidas ou um cigarro na boca, como o que acendeu assim que colocou os pés para fora da estação na Paulista.

Deu uma tragada, impulsionado o skate pela rua e assistindo os prédios, carros e pessoas ao seu redor se desmancharem pelo canto dos olhos. Quando Beto saiu de sua cidadezinha no interior do estado, dois anos atrás — ansiando pelas oportunidades que apareceriam no seu caminho e jurando estar fazendo a melhor escolha de sua vida —, não havia contado com a hostilidade da cidade grande e os preconceitos que ela trazia consigo, tão sufocantes quanto o aglomerado no centro urbano e mais cortantes que os edifício altos que dilaceravam os céus. A frieza nos olhares desviados e nos rostos apáticos, a urgência do agora e do individual descartando a humanidade à segundo plano. Era assustador.

Fora ingênuo ao pensar que aquele lugar o acolheria e reavivaria seus sonhos adormecidos pela falta de oportunidade. Aprendera na pele que não bastava oportunidade quando não se encaixava no padrão, quando se era rejeitado antes mesmo de ter a chance de provar seu valor. 

Talvez seus pais estivessem certos, afinal, e o melhor fosse nunca ter saído de sua cidade natal.

A primeira coisa que notou ao chegar à padaria foi o vidro na janela: límpido e intacto, novinho em folha. Só depois que percebeu como o local ficava movimentado em horário de funcionamento, as mesas no espaço aberto ocupadas por famílias sorridentes, idosos lendo jornal e universitários viciados em cafeína. Fez seu caminho em direção aos fundos, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar seu skate nos produtos dispostos nas prateleiras ou nas pessoas circulando entre elas. O senhor de ontem o encontrou primeiro, acenando para que fosse até ele, parado ao lado de uma das portas fechadas na parte interna da loja.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com o fato de que Beto realmente havia aparecido, mas logo a expressão endureceu e o homem não perdeu tempo antes de lhe dar um uniforme para vestir e o instruir com algumas orientações básicas. Havia lhe dado um voto de confiança, era o que parecia, ou apenas estava desesperado o suficiente à procura de um novo funcionário para ter aceitado aquela proposta maluca.

— Atrasado no primeiro dia. É bom que isso não se repita — o repreendeu. — A Bia vai te ajudar com os pães. Lembre-se de ser educado com os clientes e fazer seu trabalho direito. Não ache que só porque tá aqui obrigado tem o direito de fazer um trabalho de porco — advertiu no final, portando a faceta séria com a qual Beto começava a se familiarizar.

— Ok, chefia, pode deixar. — Sorriu para não perder o costume.

— Me chame de Senhor Park, fazendo o favor — disse antes de sair, lhe lançando um olhar _“estou de olho em você”_ que trouxe um leve calafrio a espinha de Beto.

Deu de ombros, entrando na porta que descobriu ser o banheiro e saindo minutos depois, tão ridículo quanto imaginou que ficaria com aquelas roupas em tons bege e marrom, a rede nos cabelos e o avental no pescoço. Foi para trás do balcão como o instruído e ficou espantado com a variedade de quitutes oferecidos, desde pães diversos a tortas requintadas a folhados com nomes que Beto sequer sabia pronunciar. Não havia nada disso na padaria do lado de sua casa, muito menos na que costumava ir comprar pão para mãe na sua cidade natal. 

Fora, no maior dos eufemismos, um desafio para Beto passar a manhã inteira ali atrás. O trabalho era fácil e intuitivo — não precisava de nenhum gênio para pesar os produtos e entregá-los para os clientes —, o que não significava não ser um trabalho chato e cansativo. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes quis morrer, sentindo o estômago vazio roncar e tendo que sorrir cortês toda vez que um cliente indeciso se desculpasse pela demora. Não era a ele que precisavam se desculpar, Beto resmungou para si mesmo, olhando para a fila gigantesca atrás da moça que não conseguia escolher entre os recheios dos _éclairs._

— Eu sugiro o de pistache, madame. É um sabor delicado, igual a senhora. — O garoto abriu seu sorriso galanteador, tão certo de suas palavras ao ponto de convencer a mulher a levar tal recheio (mesmo que Beto não fizesse ideia do que um pistache era). 

A fila tinha que andar de algum jeito.

— Você é inacreditável. — Bia debochou com uma risada soprada, estreitando os olhos na direção do novo colega de trabalho durante o intervalo para o almoço. 

— O que posso fazer se os clientes já me amam? — Beto a lançou uma piscadela, dando uma mordida no salgado e uma golada no refrigerante que havia comprado na lanchonete da esquina.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que havia detestado por completo seu primeiro dia na padaria. Bia acabou sendo uma boa companhia e era legal a parte de flertar com clientes — maiores de idade e desacompanhados — quando o chefe não estava por perto. Não reclamou também de poder comer todos os assados e doces rejeitados que não chegavam à vitrine, deliciosos mesmo com as bordas queimadas ou a cobertura um pouco doce demais. Acabou se dando bem com os outros funcionários também, o que não era de se surpreender ao julgar por suas habilidades sociais — embora duvidasse que o tratariam da mesma maneira se soubessem a razão dele estar ali. 

Tirando o fato de que tinha que ficar lá pela maior parte do dia, talvez essa nova dívida não fosse ser tão ruim de lidar quanto Beto havia inicialmente pensado. Não poderia reclamar, é claro, mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia aproveitar enquanto estava lá. No final do turno daquele dia, lá para as quatro da tarde, o Senhor Park veio lhe informar o preço do prejuízo que ele e seus amigos causaram e o quanto de horas ele teria que trabalhar se não quisesse a polícia batendo na porta de sua casa na manhã seguinte. Beto teve que prender um xingamento na ponta da língua quando ouviu: precisaria trabalhar lá pelos próximos dois meses.

Voltou para casa frustrado, pensando em como conseguiria trabalhar nos bicos que conseguia na oficina de vez em quando se estaria preso o dia quase inteiro naquela padaria, trabalhando seu suor sem ganhar um tostão em retorno. Sua rotina, então, teve a segunda grande reviravolta desde que saíra da casa dos pais. A responsabilidade o puxava pela orelha, mas não o fazia mudar seus hábitos. Ainda saía com a galera para vagabundear pela cidade, apesar de ter reduzido a quantidade de álcool ingerida para estar inteiro pelas manhãs — e, _definitivamente,_ não saísse mais para _buscar_ bebida nenhuma.

A semana foi passando e os dias não demoraram para se tornar enfadonhos, a empolgação pelo novo caindo no buraco da monotonia que a rotina se empenhava em cavar cada dia mais. Beto odiava _constância,_ sentia o peito comprimir como se o prendessem a uma camisa de força, a impossibilidade de haverem imprevisibilidades pois já se sabe cada passo seguinte o sufocava. Logo, suas distrações se tornaram repetitivas e o trabalho como balconista virou um completo tédio — como era suposto que fosse desde do início. Sua relação com o Senhor Park parecia ter se estabilizado, no sentido de ele não mais desconfiar de suas pretensões e até permitir que variasse nas funções da padaria — colocando os quitutes em sacolas de papel, servindo os clientes nas mesas ou, como fazia agora, sentado atrás da caixa registradora.

Essa última facilmente virou sua preferida ao descobrir um bloco de notas em branco debaixo do balcão e uma _bi_ c largada, já quase sem tinta. Percebeu que o tempo passava mais rápido quando o gastava rabiscando o que surgisse em sua cabeça no papel, nos momentos em que não precisava passar as compras de nenhum cliente ou perguntá-los se iriam querer nota fiscal. Sempre teve esse impulso pelo desenho e pela pintura, um desejo latente pela arte que foi interrompido antes de chegar a ser devidamente explorado. Nunca deixara de existir, no entanto, pensou enquanto fazia o esboço de um prédio que vira no caminho para a padaria: a mão se movendo com agilidade em uma sutileza singular, meticulosamente calculada, embora parecessem movimentos arbitrários aos olhos alheios.

O desenho gravado em sua mente ia aos poucos sendo perfeitamente reproduzido da ponta da caneta; a ponta da língua para fora procurando focalizar sua atenção ao que fazia, e não aos burburinhos constantemente presentes ou o narrador do jogo de futebol na televisão de tubo suspensa na parede ao lado.

Estava quase finalizando; um traçado ali, e mais um pequeno ajuste aqui...

— Beto!

O garoto largou a caneta, frustrado, sentindo a imagem se desfazer em sua mente como água escorrendo entre os dedos. Olhou para cima com uma carranca que logo se arrependeria de não ter refreado.

— Não me olha assim, rapaz! — repreendeu o Senhor Park, vindo em sua direção. Acontece que, como Beto veio descobrir, o dono raramente estava presente na padaria, deixando todo o trabalho para seus funcionários e só aparecendo para checar uma ou duas vezes ao dia, às vezes sequer aparecia. Disse quando o alcançou: — Preciso que fique como garçom hoje. O Gabriel teve que sair mais cedo. 

Beto conteve um resmungo insatisfeito. Odiava trabalhar como garçom. Suas pernas cansavam rápido de tanto andar de um lado para o outro e precisava disfarçar suas bufadas toda vez que alguém era rude consigo, o tratando como inferior somente por ser ele a pessoa que trazia sua comida. Era insano como as pessoas se viam no direito de se julgar superiores por coisas tão supérfluas como zeros na conta bancária ou roupas de grife. Como se avalia o caráter de uma pessoa com critérios tão superficiais como esses?

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, chefia! — Saudou com uma continência o homem, que apenas revirou os olhos e o apressou para que fosse logo se vestir com o uniforme exclusivo para garçons.

Havia uma cobertura do lado de fora, impedindo o mormaço dos dias quentes e a água das chuvas de atingir as mesas bonitas de madeira sintética e seus ocupantes, estes que conversavam despreocupadamente naquele domingo. Estava mais cheio que nos outros dias, uma brisa suave desfilava e trazia consigo o cheiro de pães recém assados e café fresco. O maior desafio de Beto até então — fora equilibrar a bandeja com os pedidos nos braços e pacientemente explicar para um senhor pela décima vez que não vendiam fiado —, era não morrer de completo tédio enquanto esperava um dos funcionários da cozinha finalizar os pedidos de uma das mesas.

Seu olhar passeou vagamente, percorrendo tudo sem realmente fixar em nada. Não havia chegado a frequentar ambientes do tipo desde que chegara a São Paulo, fosse por causa de seu desinteresse ou por considerar um completo absurdo cobrarem mais de R$8,00 por uma garrafa d’água. Seja o que for, era certamente estranho estar do outro lado, servindo aos fregueses pratos que sequer provara na vida e dificilmente provaria em um futuro próximo. Mulheres de vestidos sofisticados e brincos brilhantes com seus narizes empinados, homens checando os relógios caros nos pulsos de hora em hora e crianças se distraindo com jogos eletrônicos modernos, provavelmente trazidos do exterior.

Seu olhar então recaiu em uma das mesas de dois lugares que ficava alinhada a parede: um garoto lendo um livro, a xícara de café ainda fumegante sobre a mesa. Seu rosto não era visível por detrás da capa, mas sua postura era reta e a mão inquieta brincava com o marca página. Beto sentiu um impulso de ir perguntá-lo se precisava de alguma coisa, só para matar a curiosidade sobre sua aparência, mas antes que pudesse tornar o pensamento em uma decisão, seu nome fora chamado por um dos cozinheiros para buscar os pedidos prontos. Seguiu para a mesa pretendida em seguida, tentando ignorar os olhares cruzados que as senhoras lhe lançaram ao se aproximar, imediatamente cortando a conversa como se Beto não fosse digno de escutar o que diziam.

— Dois capuccinos, um expresso e um machiatto — disse ao entregar as respectivas bebidas para os fregueses. — Tudo certo? 

Sorriu cordial, um pé já virado na direção oposta para sair logo dali. Um pigarro, desnecessariamente alto, cortou o ar e a senhora à direita pôs-se a falar:

— Com licença, eu pedi o meu capuccino sem canela. — Seu tom era ríspido. — Eu sou alérgica.

Beto franziu o cenho, pegando o bloco de anotações no bolso do avental para conferir que havia, _sim,_ anotado esse detalhe na hora de receber o pedido da mulher.

— Perdão, senhora, acho que erraram o pedido na cozinha — explicou sem graça, estendendo o braço para recolher a xícara. — Eu vou lá troca-

— Jogando a culpa nos outros, é? — Outra senhora o interrompeu, rindo em desdém, e Beto paralisou. — Quem fez o café não tem culpa se você não consegue anotar os pedidos direito.

A acusação o pegou de surpresa, para dizer o mínimo. Ela estava insinuando que foi ele quem errou? Inspirou fundo uma vez, calculando os prós e os contras daquela discussão e rapidamente decidindo que não valeria a pena lutar pela razão.

— Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Vou trazer outro pra senhora. — Fez menção de pegar a xícara novamente, mas a senhora a afastou do seu alcance. 

— Eu poderia ter ido parar no hospital, sabia? — acusou rudemente, a voz elevada atraindo alguns dos olhares em volta.

Beto estalou a língua, imaginando que trabalho seria caso o Senhor Park aparecesse ali agora. Ficaria ele ao seu lado ou tomaria partido da cliente cujo dinheiro era sua fiel fonte de renda, mesmo quando ela estava errada? A resposta era clara. Tentou contornar a situação logo, dando de ombros. Ela nem havia bebido o café ainda, por Deus, quanta tempestade em um copo d’água.

— Não foi minha intenção, senho-

— Eu não sei como funciona lá no país de onde você veio, mas no Brasil os desejos dos clientes são atendidos. — Ela o cortou, a voz cheia de arrogância agora alta o bastante para que até as pessoas que passavam pela rua prestassem atenção. — Se não sabe como se faz aqui, é melhor voltar pra lá. 

Como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, Beto a encarou boquiaberto, o sangue começando a correr e esquentar sob a pele.

— Como é? 

— Nem devia ter saído, na verdade. — Um outra acrescentou num tom baixo, mas propositalmente audível, causando gargalhadas na mesa. 

Beto fechou os punhos e se forçou a respirar fundo mais uma vez, mas já conseguia sentir sua pele formigando em inquietação.

— Olha, o que senhora acabou de dizer tem nome. É xenofobia — falou em um tom menos calmo do que pretendido, o lembrete de que estava no seu local de trabalho se perdendo em algum canto temporariamente inacessível de sua mente. — Eu posso te processar por isso, já que não é possível processar alguém por ser uma _ignorante sem noção._

A satisfação de ver o sorriso se desmanchando na cara daquela velha foi impagável.

— Como ousa falar com fregueses desse jeito? Que falta de educação! — A mulher de antes esbravejou, a expressão perplexa como a maioria das pessoas que testemunhavam aquela cena. 

— A gente recebe o que dá. Se se sentiu ofendida é porque mereceu. — Deu de ombros, quase soltando uma risada debochada quando notou as senhoras o fuzilando como se ele tivesse acabado de invadir suas casas e matar toda sua família.

O som que deixou seus lábios não foi uma risada, porém, e sim uma exclamação indignada quando sentiu o líquido quente chocar-se contra o tecido da sua blusa. Olhou para baixo, assimilando a grande mancha marrom sobre o uniforme branco, e então para a senhora a sua frente com a xícara ainda estendida no ar em sua direção. As pessoas arfaram ao redor e Beto rangeu os dentes quando, sequer se lembrando de onde estava, uma súbita raiva se apossou de todo o seu corpo e o impulsionou para frente. Felizmente _— para a mulher —,_ braços fortes o seguraram no lugar e impediram que uma cena nada adequada para um domingo em família se desenrolasse no meio da rua.

— Pedimos desculpas pelo desentendido, Senhora Gonçalves. Não há necessidade de tudo isso. — Uma voz, grave e mansa, soou acima de Beto e todos se silenciaram. A mulher colocou a xícara de volta na mesa, sem perder a pose de soberba por um segundo, erguendo o queixo e mirando Beto com desprezo sob as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Foi ele quem começou. Me chamando de arrogante, onde já se viu — bufou alto. — É por isso que precisamos mostrar o lugar deles, se não esses _chinesinhos_ acham que podem fazer o que bem entender.

Beto tentou avançar, mas os braços desconhecidos o prenderam mais uma vez. Seu coração batia nos ouvidos e as unhas curtas perfuravam a pele do tanto que apertava o punho, tudo o que mais queria era pegar as xícaras cheias na mesa e despejar cada uma delas em cima daquelas arrogantes. Nada fez ou falou, contudo, deixando o corpo ofegante relaxar contra o peitoral largo atrás de si e o perfume amadeirado que chegava a suas narinas aos poucos acalmar seus ânimos.

— Vou pedir pra entregarem outro capuccino pra senhora, tudo bem? Fica por conta da casa. — O desconhecido voltou a falar, aparentemente domando a senhora, que não contestou daquela vez. 

“ _É melhor sairmos agora”,_ Beto se assustou com a fala tão próxima do seu ouvido, mas estava irritado demais para ligar. Virou nos calcanhares e seguiu aquele sujeito para onde quer que ele estivesse o levando. Somente voltou a falar quando alcançaram os fundos da padaria, na ala dos funcionários. Uma pequena parte de si estava constrangida por ter se deixado levar tão fácil, mas a parte exaltada e predominante estava _puta da vida_ com o que a mulher dissera e sem a mínima paciência para os olhares curiosos — e possivelmente hostis — que as pessoas lançavam em sua direção. Não podia fumar lá dentro e seus dedos coçavam para pegar o maço amassado no fundo da mochila rasgada.

— Você viu que cara de pau aquela mulher! Eu juro que se não tivessem me segurado eu ia-

— Pode trocar sua roupa, se quiser. Seu turno já tá acabando, né? — O outro o cortou, a expressão séria, e foi então que Beto se deu conta de que aquele era o mesmo garoto que vira lendo um livro mais cedo, minutos antes de toda a comoção acontecer. 

Ele era estupidamente alto, de modo que precisava elevar o pescoço para enxergá-lo melhor; tinha cabelos escuros, cor de café, o maxilar marcado e orelhas proeminentes que o faziam parecer dócil e inofensivo. Mas então vinham os olhos: grandes e inflexíveis, _intensos,_ profundos em uma imensidão avelã e estranhamente familiar — e Beto sentiu todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões. _Ele era lindo._

— Hein? — O homem perguntou, impaciente, quando o notou encarando por tempo demais. Beto se forçou a fechar a boca, engolindo a saliva que se acumulava enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente. 

— Sim…? — Mais perguntou do que afirmou. Olhou para o relógio na parede; faltava menos de meia hora para que pudesse ir embora. Voltou-se para o outro, que agora o encarava de braços cruzados, e juntou as sobrancelhas, espelhando a ação. — Mas espera, você trabalha aqui?

Tinha certeza que nunca havia o visto por ali antes, mas também não fazia nem uma semana que começara aquele trabalho. Ele poderia muito bem trabalhar em outro turno.

— Err… quase isso. — Ele deu de ombros, um tanto sem jeito. — Sou filho do dono.

A constatação caiu sobre Beto como um balde de água fria. Todas as preces que julgou como atendidas ao não ter o dono da padaria presente no momento do ocorrido foram instantaneamente revogadas. _Estava fodido._ Elevou as mãos em sua defesa, apressando para se explicar.

— Olha, antes de me despedir, eu tenho o direito de dizer que não tenho culpa de absolutamente nada e aquela mulher é doida!

O desconhecido apenas revirou os olhos, uma sombra de riso perpassando por seus lábios.

— Sei que a culpa não foi sua. Eu estava sentado na mesa ao lado e vi quando você anotou o pedido dela… _sem canela._

Beto se permitiu um suspiro aliviado, mas os ombros continuavam tensos.

— Mas então por que eu saí como o errado da história? — protestou, assistindo o garoto inspirar o ar antes de lentamente soltá-lo pela boca.

— É o único jeito de lidar com esse tipo de pessoa. Você tem que deixar elas acreditarem que tão com a razão. — Ele falou com um pesar quase imperceptível e Beto se perguntou com qual frequência ele lidava com esse tipo de situação.

Tornou-se subitamente consciente do estado em que se encontrava ao sentir o vento bater contra a blusa ainda molhada, xingando baixinho enquanto ia até o armário que ficava em um dos cantos da sala minúscula, onde sabia estar suas roupas. _Uau, que bela primeira impressão eu devo estar passando._

— Nunca te vi aqui antes. — Emendou a conversa para que o _não mais tão desconhecido assim_ não fosse embora. — _E acredite,_ eu teria percebido — acrescentou, o tom flertador vindo naturalmente na voz cantarolada. Era inevitável, principalmente quando a pessoa com que falava era a reprodução fiel do seu tipo ideal.

Percebeu o leve franzir de cenho que decorou o rosto alheio antes que ele o respondesse, indiferente.

— Eu estava em uma viagem. Voltei ontem.

— Hm... — Beto murmurou, pensando em algo para dizer enquanto tirava uma blusa limpa da mochila. Quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, porém, o garoto tornou a falar.

— Preciso entregar o café dela. — Indicou para fora com a cabeça, já de saída. — Não acho que meu pai precise ficar sabendo, mas não se preocupe. Não vai perder seu emprego. 

Beto teve que conter uma risada. _Não por isso, ao menos_. Abriu a boca para responder, mas assim que se virou para a porta, o outro já havia ido embora. Sequer teve a chance de agradecer, mas talvez isso fosse algo bom — poderia usar como desculpa para abordá-lo na próxima vez em que se vissem.

[...]

Beto não o viu pelo restante da semana.

Mentiria se dissesse que não estava com as expectativas acima do recomendado para uma única interação nada promissora, pois até havia levantado no primeiro toque do despertador naquela segunda-feira — em vez de colocá-lo no _soneca_ e prolongar seu sono até o último minuto. Lá pela quinta-feira, entretanto, a intenção de dar em cima do filho do dono havia sido praticamente soterrada pela rotina maçante que sua vida passara a ser nas últimas semanas. Pães, bolos, tortas, cafés, sucos e mais pães, caixas registradoras e notas fiscais, bandejas e pedidos sem fim… pelo menos não houvera mais nenhuma perturbação, mas aquilo estava longe de ser o que Beto queria para os seus dias de vadiagem. Fazia dias que não ia a pista de skate. Talvez desse uma passada lá essa noite; ou na próxima, caso não estivesse muito cansado.

— ‘Tá esperando Jesus aparecer de bicicleta na porta da padaria, é? — A voz debochada de Bia foi a responsável por fazer Beto finalmente desgrudar os olhos da porta de entrada.

— Quem aparecer primeiro... — murmurou para si mesmo, não se importando em explicar quando a outra o mirou com a testa franzida. Deu de ombros, pegando um dos pães de queijo queimados da fornalha que a colega de trabalho organizava em uma cesta na vitrine. — Ei, o que você sabe sobre o filho do patrão?

— O Caio? — Ela perguntou, distraída.

— Hm… então esse é o nome dele? _Caio..._ — pronunciou devagar, experimentando a palavra em sua língua. Era um nome bonito, tal como o dono. Encostou o quadril no balcão, enfiando o resto do pão de queijo na boca. — Me conte mais.

Bia havia lhe dito que conseguiu o emprego ano passado, então era provável que fosse sua melhor fonte de informação disponível — ou, ao menos, a única que não se importava de conversar durante o horário de trabalho. Ela lhe disse que Caio era filho único do dono e costumava ir à padaria pelo período da tarde — às vezes pela manhãs, antes de suas aulas da faculdade —, pedia um expresso, talvez algo para acompanhar, e ia embora não muito depois, sempre com um livro nas mãos e uma expressão neutra no rosto. Também lhe disse que, por mais que não fosse certeza, era possível que ele frequentasse a biblioteca regularmente, a julgar pelo selo nos livros que conseguiu espiar quando o serviu algumas vezes. 

E quando a tarde do dia seguinte chegou e Beto não viu nenhum vislumbre dos cabelos de café, tomou uma decisão. Sabia trabalhar com improbabilidades, afinal, e estava mais do que disposto a arriscar daquela vez.

Subiu em seu skate assim que o turno acabou e seguiu para a Consolação, voando sobre as ruas movimentadas como um risco prolongado em um pedaço de papel. Os prédios altos de concreto pareciam se afunilar sobre o céu nublado, tornando tudo ainda mais cinza, e um vento frio se engraçava nos ares, trazendo sinais do outono que estava logo ali na esquina. Minutos depois já chegava em seu destino, passando pela Praça Dom José de Gaspar e seguindo diretamente para a Biblioteca Mário de Andrade, sendo recebido pela imensa e moderna fachada de basalto assim que atravessou seus portões. 

Lembrava-se de tê-la frequentado nos seus dias de calouro na USP, recém-chegado na metrópole, mas desde que as coisas começaram a desandar havia aberto mão do que considerava como _responsabilidades_ e não fizera mais questão de colocar os pés lá. Sempre apreciou o ambiente, contudo, as estantes metálicas e avermelhadas e as extensas janelas de vidro permitindo a iluminação natural enquanto o breu não tomasse conta do lado de fora. Foi imediatamente atingido por um calor agradável assim que adentrou o local, andando pelo piso lustrado sem pressa e decidido, como se tivesse o mundo sob seus pés. Passou os olhos pelas pessoas ocupando as mesas de estudo, algumas poucas em pé investigando as prateleiras. Não tinha certeza se o encontraria lá àquela hora, mas quem sabe… _achei você._

— Oi, gatinho. Vem sempre aqui? — A voz cantada e macia assustou o sujeito sentado perto da janela, causando-lhe um sobressalto que por pouco não derrubou a exagerada quantidade de livros abertos sobre a mesa. Olhos grandes e confusos o encararam por baixo da lente grossa ao que sentava na cadeira vazia à frente e abria um sorriso ladino, apoiando o skate no pé da mesa.

— Beto? Você por aqui? — A surpresa foi rapidamente substituída por um tom debochado. — Essa é nova. Tá perdido, é?

O skatista soltou uma risada graciosa.

— Qual é, eu não posso vir prestigiar meu amigo que tá se ralando de estudar e nem deve mais lembrar qual é a cor do céu? — prendeu a língua entre os dentes, arteiro. — Eu só tava com saudade, você mal apareceu na pista nesses últimos tempos.

O outro bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Engana outro, Beto. Eu sei que você nem tem ido também. As fofocas voam, sabia? — Ele olhou em volta antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa, baixando a voz. — Já tem um monte de teoria rolando à solta sobre como você conseguiu escapar da polícia. Ameaçou o dono da loja, foi?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, nitidamente curioso, embora certo tom de preocupação pudesse ser encontrado em suas palavras. Era claro que ele estaria preocupado, Beto sequer se deu ao trabalho de explicar todo o ocorrido para quem quer que fosse, cobrindo sua ausência nas pistas de skate e nos rolês noturnos com desculpas esfarrapadas e promessas vazias de recompensá-los com muita bebida num futuro incerto. Não era capaz de mentir para aquele que estava a sua frente, contudo, sabia muito bem disso. Talvez uma pequena parte de si até estivesse ansiando essa conversa, em que sabia que teria que confrontar a si mesmo, nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

— Foi mais uma troca mútua, na verdade. Eu trabalho de graça e ele não me entrega. — Deu de ombros, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa. Mordiscou o interior do lábio ao levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar desconfiado do amigo. — O quê? Não acredita nas minhas habilidades de barganha?

Riu para descontrair e o peso do olhar alheio não parecer tão sufocante assim.

— Acredito até demais. — Seu tom foi sério e os olhos se conectaram por um tempo, e então sua expressão suavizou, rindo soprado enquanto negava com a cabeça. — Esse é o problema, seu manipuladorzinho de uma figa.

Beto pegou a tempo a borracha que foi jogada em sua direção, aceitando como um desafio ao jogá-la de volta, rindo quando acertou a lateral do rosto indignado do amigo.

— E você, traça de livro! Sua bunda não tá quadrada não? — provocou divertido.

— Maconheiro fedido — rosnou, tentando alcançá-lo com os braços para lhe dar um soco.

— Ei, eu sou cheiroso! — Beto se defendeu um pouco alto demais, ganhando uma repreensão das pessoas que tentavam se concentrar nas mesas ao redor.

Pediu um “desculpa” tímido, se voltando para o outro a tempo de vê-lo segurando uma risada. Beto inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, sorrindo sincero enquanto o encarava.

— Senti sua falta, Cadu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente antes de rolarem para cima, mas ele não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Eu também, Humberto.

Dessa vez foi Beto quem tentou socá-lo, soltando um _“não me chama assim, porra”_ baixinho ao se debruçar sobre a mesa. Cadu apenas riu, segurando o copo de café pela metade quando este ameaçou cair sobre a pilha de livros. Beto se permitiu respirar aliviado ao constatar que, dentre tantas mudanças inoportunas que aconteceram nos últimos meses, a amizade dos dois não havia sido uma delas.

— Me diz logo o que tu quer. Eu preciso voltar a estudar. — Usou o seu costumeiro tom impaciente que Beto tanto sentiu falta — quando não era dirigido a ele, de preferência. 

A expressão de Beto subitamente se iluminou, o sorrisinho cafajeste dando o ar da graça. _Ah, sim._ O motivo de ter ido ali, para começo de conversa.

— Certo, certo. — Se inclinou ainda mais sobre a mesa, ganhando a curiosidade do outro ao lhe encarar com expectativa. — Alto, moreno, asiático igual a gente, olhos grandes e muito bonitos, musculoso na medida certa e muito provavelmente o amor da minha vida. Soa familiar? — arqueou uma sobrancelha, atento as reações alheias. 

Cadu frequentava a biblioteca praticamente todos os dias desde que havia o conhecido, arduamente estudando para o vestibular mais concorrido do país que aconteceria no meio daquele ano. Se havia alguém que pudesse lhe informar sobre rapazes bonitos que iam àquele lugar com frequência, Cadu era a pessoa certa.

Ele bufou um pouco alto demais.

— Quantos amores da sua vida você viu essa semana?

Beto sequer se ofendeu, forçando uma careta pensativa.

— Hm… fortes candidatos. Sabe como é, a Augusta é sempre muito bem frequentada. — Riu anasalado, sem ter como se defender. — _Ah_ …, mas aqueles olhos ganham fácil, fácil. É uma pena que ele nunca aparece pra me ver. Como eu vou conquistar ele desse jeito? — choramingou, esticando um braço para pegar o pacote de _ruffles_ esquecido ao lado de uma luminária desligada. 

— Tem um nome, pelo menos? — perguntou Cadu, ainda desinteressado.

— _Caio._

Um brilho de reconhecimento faiscou nos olhos escuros e Beto instintivamente prendeu a respiração. 

— Onde vocês se conheceram? — Ele perguntou no lugar de dar as repostas que Beto tanto queria.

Abaixou os ombros.

— Na padaria… que eu invadi.

— Você veio até aqui pra flertar com o filho do seu patrão? — O olhar foi aumentando junto com o tom de voz, até que o _“shiu”_ nada educado o lembrasse da possibilidade muito provável de logo mais serem retirados à pontapés daquele lugar.

Beto apenas deu de ombros, o sorriso vacilando tão brevemente que fora quase imperceptível.

— E ele se mostrou interessado? Já falei pra você tomar cuidado com isso, Beto. — Seu tom agora era baixo, cuidadoso. — Nem todo mundo leva isso numa boa, você sabe.

O skatista suspirou. _Ah, como sabia._ Havia aprendido da pior forma a não presumir que todas os homens com que flertasse fossem ser gentis — ou minimamente humanos, isso é. Caio não aparentava ser alguém que lhe daria um soco no nariz caso tentasse alguma aproximação, mas era tudo muito incerto. Ele também parecia bem hétero, se o faro de Beto servisse de alguma coisa, e muito possivelmente compromissado.

— Prometo tomar cuidado, não precisa se preocupar. — Tentou soar convincente; pelo menos isso ainda sabia fazer.

Cadu passou bons segundos o encarando, os olhos estreitos, como se considerasse todos os prós e contras da escolha que estava prestes a fazer. Ao que parece, os prós haviam ganhado, pois logo ele voltou a falar, depois de um longo suspiro que apenas serviu para fazer Beto vibrar em antecipação.

— Ele costuma fica na parte de cima, perto da seção de “literaturas clássicas. — Beto seguiu o dedo que apontava para o andar superior, pouca coisa além das estantes cor vinho visíveis do ângulo em que estavam. — Ele estuda na USP com o Rafael, aquele meu amigo que faz música, sabe?

O skatista concordou com uma empolgação mal contida, contornando a mesa para deixar um beijo estalado na testa do amigo.

— Você é meu herói, Cadu! Prometo te comprar um _dogão_ na próxima vez que a gente se ver. 

O outro apenas riu, dizendo que iria cobrar antes de voltar a focar nos livros e incontáveis apostilas que tinha para ler. Beto jurou ter escutado uma exclamação aliviada vinda da mesa ao lado quando deixou Cadu sozinho e seguiu para as escadas metálicas de mesma cor das estantes, os passos ecoando ocos enquanto subia. Não havia muita diferença entre os andares, não fosse pelas estantes mais agrupadas e o número reduzido de pessoas curvadas sobre uma comprida mesa que ocupava toda a extensão da sacada.

Já se aproximava do fim da tarde e o movimento estava mais escasso do que pelas manhãs, e Beto realmente acreditou ter sido uma viagem perdida após passar pelas fileiras vazias e não encontrar nenhum rosto conhecido ocupando as cadeiras. Foi apenas ao chegar na parte mais ao fundo que parou de se xingar mentalmente e cancelou seus planos de ir imediatamente para casa e se convencer de que a ideia de ir atrás do filho do patrão jamais havia lhe ocorrido.

Ele estava ali.

Sozinho, inclinado para a frente com um livro em mãos, do mesmo jeito que havia o visto pela primeira vez. Não havia uma xícara de café fumegante, mas sim uma garrafa térmica que gritava praticidade e vício em cafeína. Típico de universitários, Beto pensou ao que se aproximava a passos lentos, ensaiando calmaria com um coração acelerado. Não teve tempo de registrar a reação incomum da própria frequência cardíaca ou a forma que ela pareceu parar quando os olhos avelã repousaram em si, as mãos tremendo levemente quando afastou a cadeira próxima a ele.

— Se importa de eu sentar aqui? Não tem muitos lugares sobrando. — Abriu seu sorriso de canto, torcendo para estar parecendo tão confiante quanto gostaria. Esperava que a voz que vacilou no começo da frase passasse despercebida pelo outro. Desde de quando ficava nervoso flertando com alguém? _Por Deus,_ era como se nunca tivesse feito isso na vida.

O olhar confuso que veio ao seu encontro após uma breve varrida pelos arredores — onde havia uma considerável quantidade de mesas vagas — foi a confirmação que Beto não queria receber de que aquele havia sido o pior jeito de chegar em alguém. Não podia ter usado uma desculpa mais convincente? O maior não pareceu incomodado — ou então foi educado o suficiente para não deixar transparecer —, acenando com a cabeça e afastando a mochila da extremidade da mesa para lhe dar espaço. Beto agradeceu e se sentiu imensamente ridículo ao sentar e se dar conta de que não tinha sequer um livro nas mãos, o skate descansando aos seus pés ao lado da mochila, cujo único conteúdo legível era as informações nutricionais do pacote de biscoito quase vazio e a mensagem de advertência no verso do maço de cigarros. Aproveitou que o outro havia voltado a atenção para seu livro e silenciosamente foi até a estante mais próxima, pegando o primeiro livro que captou seu interesse e voltando para a mesa logo depois.

Folheou as páginas despreocupadamente, tentando controlar a respiração e focar nas letrinhas miúdas por um instante para ver se o nervosismo que estava fazendo seu corpo suar em lugares inconvenientes dava uma trégua. Não adiantou muito, embora as pinturas ilustradas de um pintor famoso que tinha um nome difícil de pronunciar fossem bem intrigantes. Respirou fundo e decidiu que já estava na hora de agir. Jamais hesitara tanto antes de iniciar uma conversa com algum desconhecido — pois, por mais que soubesse o mínimo sobre o filho do dono da padaria, tinha certeza que ele provavelmente nem o reconheceu. Somente se viram uma vez, afinal de contas, durante circunstâncias não muito propícias para o início de um romance. Além disso, havia algo de… _intimidador_ que refreava Beto de qualquer tentativa, como se tudo o que tentasse não fosse ser bom o suficiente para aquele garoto. 

Felizmente, Beto sempre gostou de desafios.

Mesmo ligeiramente balançado pelo perfume que invadia suas narinas e temendo que o outro talvez não o escutasse sobre a música alta rompendo dos fones plugados nos ouvidos, Beto limpou a garganta e disse:

— Você parece gostar muito de café. — O comentário pareceu pegar o outro de surpresa, que acabara de despejar um pouco do líquido na tampa da garrafa e agora a levava a boca. 

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, trazendo a tampa de volta à mesa assim que deu um longo gole e limpando os lábios com as costas da mão. Beto se permitiu estudá-lo enquanto esperava por uma resposta: ele era de tirar o fôlego, mesmo com uma simples blusa preta, os cachos castanhos caindo sobre os óculos de grau e os fones pendendo no pescoço; o timbre da bateria e acordes de guitarra distantemente audíveis.

— Gosto sim. — Seu tom era calmo, gentil, de uma rouquidão que levou leves calafrios ao corpo de Beto. — Quer dizer, acho que depois de um tempo passa a ser menos sobre gostar e mais sobre conseguir me manter acordado. É só… automático. _Um vício. —_ Ele permaneceu pensativo por uns segundos e então se virou com a testa franzida. Beto teve que conter um suspiro de escapar. _Uau, já estava tão fodido assim?_ — Desculpa, mas eu te conheço de algum lugar?

O sorriso ladino voltou.

— Poxa, você tirou as palavras da minha boca — falou devagar. — Essa cantada é clássica, não tem erro.

A expressão do maior ficou tão subitamente aflita que foi impossível para Beto conter uma risada.

— Eu n-não estava… — Tentou se explicar, abanando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

— Estou brincando, docinho — o assegurou, apoiando o queixo sobre a palma da mão. — E respondendo sua pergunta, acredito que sim. Não foi você quem salvou uma senhora arrogante de tomar um banho de café e provavelmente me poupou de uma visita nada agradável até a delegacia?

A boca do universitário foi gradativamente se abrindo e Beto quase conseguia visualizar as engrenagens trabalhando no cérebro dele.

— É você? — Ele parecia mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa. — Desculpa, não te reconheci.

— Não tem problema, eu não esperava que você fosse. — Deu de ombros. 

A bem da verdade, não era como se Beto quisesse que a primeira impressão que o maior tivesse de si fosse ele encharcado de café ameaçando processar uma velha esnobe e presunçosa com alergia a canela. Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que segundos haviam passado e Caio ainda lhe encarava, a feição atenta.

— Você ainda trabalha na padaria, então. — Ele concluiu.

— Não perdi meu emprego, se é isso que está insinuando — brincou Beto, voltando a respirar novamente quando o peso do olhar alheio abandonou sua pessoa.

Caio abaixou a cabeça, ficando ainda mais sério.

— Não, é que… — relutou por alguns segundos — meu pai contou que você ficaria só por um tempo. Até... pagar pela janela.

A última parte foi falada tão rapidamente que Beto por pouco não a pegou, mas quando o fez, sentiu um peso afundar no estômago, desagradavelmente incômodo dessa vez. _Ele sabia._ Era claro que sabia, ele era filho do dono. Sabia que o skatista era todo errado e Beto nunca se sentiu tão patético em frente a outra pessoa, envergonhado dos próprios atos e desejando mais que tudo que não encontrasse o olhar reprovador sempre presente nos rostos alheios na imensidão avelã dos olhos de Caio.

— Ah… Você sabe, então? — murmurou, os olhos desfocados no livro ainda aberto.

— A versão curta, sim. — E fora isso. Sem sermões ou ameaças, somente um dar de ombros e mais um gole de café; quando Beto criou coragem para buscar aqueles olhos, não encontrou nada mais que cordialidade. _Indiferença._

— Que livro você tá lendo? — Resolveu dar o assunto como encerrado e Caio pareceu não ligar, colocando o marca página para lhe mostrar a capa do livro.

— Machado de Assis, _O Alienista._ Eu tô relendo, na verdade. É um dos meus favoritos. — Ele revirou o livro na mão, um tanto nostálgico. Voltou-se para ele. — Já leu?

Beto negou com a cabeça, a sensação de enjoo que sentira outrora desaparecendo.

— Não curto muito livros. Gosto de coisas mais… práticas.

— É, percebi — Caio debochou, apontando para as páginas abertas do livro que Beto pegara exibindo uma série de desenhos minimalistas feitos com formas geométricas.

O skatista riu anasalado, vendo uma sombra de sorriso se esboçar nos lábios de Caio. Ele nunca sorria, Beto notou, e então desejou que ele o fizesse com mais frequência. No segundo seguinte, desejou que estivesse ao seu lado quando isso acontecesse. _Ele deve ter um lindo sorriso._

— Você já tá acabando? — Indicou o livro com a cabeça e Caio assentiu em seguida, sem entender muito bem. Beto esticou o canto dos lábios, o tom arrastado, beirando o provocativo, voltando a dar as caras. — A gente podia comer alguma coisa depois daqui. Quero te conhecer melhor, você faz totalmente o meu tipo… — Mordiscou os lábios, perpassando os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo alheio devagar. — Tô louco por um pastel com cana, o que acha?

Em um segundo, Beto carregava toda a confiança do mundo, apenas aguardando a confirmação da boca do outro para sentir o calor agradável que nascia no seu peito expandir pelo restante do corpo. Contudo, em vez do calor, um frio agonizante tomou lugar ao ver a súbita mudança no semblante de Caio. Ele estava pálido, quase apavorado.

— Ah… — Notou o movimento em seu pomo-de-adão. — E-eu… tenho um compromisso.

— Tudo bem, podemos marcar outro dia. Eu conheço vários lugares legais pra-

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer… — Ele suspirou nervoso, fitando as mãos inquietas sobre o colo e praguejando baixinho. — _Merda, eu não sei como fazer isso..._ — Houve uma pausa e o skatista ao menos se lembrou de respirar, atento a resposta que não demorou a vir. — Olha, vou ser direto com você, ok? Eu não estou interessado, desculpa.

Beto sentiu o peito comprimir de um jeito tão insuportavelmente forte que se sentiu ridículo. Havia acabado de levar um fora, era isso? _Ha, definitivamente não era o que esperava._ Tentou lidar com aquilo com toda a maturidade que encontrou junto dos escombros de suas expectativas e orgulho ferido e se forçou a sorrir. É claro que não tinha chance, como pôde ser tão iludido? 

— Tudo bem. — Fingiu dar de ombros. — Esse não é meu primeiro fora, acredite, docinho. — Os dois encaravam o tampo da mesa, sem coragem de se olharem, e Beto não se lembrava de ter estado em uma situação tão mortalmente constrangedora quanto aquela. Mordiscou os lábios com mais força que pretendia e, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria, perguntou: — Você namora?

— _…_ Não.

— É hétero? — As palavras escaparam antes que pudesse impedir, o tom saindo mais baixo que o normal.

— Vai mudar alguma coisa se você souber disso? — Ele o olhou daquela vez, um olhar ameno e quase compassivo que fez Beto se sentir desconfortavelmente vulnerável, como se jogassem álcool sobre uma ferida aberta e a única coisa que pudesse fazer é deixar-se ser consumido pela ardência, esperando pela hora em que a dor fosse embora.

O menor apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem coragem de lhe encarar, pensando se já podia sair correndo daquele lugar ou se deveria esperar mais um pouco para não dar nas caras. Ele não precisava ter motivos para lhe rejeitar. Se não queria, não queria e ponto final. Porém, naquele vício maldito de autodepreciação, Beto não pode deixar de pensar que talvez soubesse exatamente a razão do olhar de Caio se recusar a encontrar com o seu e o motivo de ele se remexer desconfortável na cadeira, espiando os arredores como quisesse se certificar que ninguém os assistia. 

Viviam em mundos diferentes.

— Entendido. — Beto se praguejaria por a voz ter falhado, mas estava chateado demais para isso. Não mentiu quando disse que não era seu primeiro fora, mas certamente nenhum doeu tanto quanto esse. Respirou fundo, empurrando a vontade de choro garganta abaixo e afastando a cadeira para se levantar. Se sentia a porra de um adolescente melodramático. — Bom, acho que já deu minha hora. Foi um prazer conversar com você, Caio.

A fala foi sincera e o sorriso convincente, mas quando Caio o chamou foi difícil para Beto continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem. Somente olhou para trás, o corpo já em direção a escada e o skate embaixo do braço.

— Espera! — Ele pareceu perdido quando o viu parar, balbuciando sem dizer uma palavra. Porém, logo retomou a fala. — Como sabe meu nome? — Antes que Beto respondesse, ele mudou de ideia. — Quer dizer… qual é o seu nome?

O sorriso do skatista mal alcançou as bochechas daquela vez.

— _Beto._ Nos vemos por aí.

Mas talvez Beto nunca mais quisesse vê-lo.

_Por que você sempre quer o que não pode ter?_

[...] 

Para o total azar de Beto, Caio continuou aparecendo.

Quando não na padaria ou inconvenientemente no mesmo vagão lotado do metrô, fazendo morada nos seus pensamentos, como uma gripe chata que não ia embora em um constante lembrete de tudo que tentava esquecer. Não se falavam, sequer cruzavam os olhares, retornando a ser os bons desconhecidos que era suposto que fossem. O skatista logo percebeu que Caio não ligava muito para os negócios do pai, parecendo mais preocupado em tomar sua dose gratuita de café o mais rápido possível antes de desaparecer porta afora nas raras vezes em que fazia sua aparição. Beto se convenceu rápido demais que ainda tinha seu orgulho para impedi-lo de insistir em um fora, e, surpreendentemente, os dias no calendário não o desapontaram e, quando se deu conta, já estavam no último domingo de março.

Como uma espécie de recompensa pelo mês de trabalho e do não tão deliberado empenho de sua parte, mas certamente auxiliar ao dono do estabelecimento — que, apesar de não ir com a sua cara, era um homem de bem que cumpria com sua palavra —, Sr. Park havia o liberado do serviço por hoje, para o seu mais completo alívio. Já nem se lembrava o que fizera da última vez que tivera uma folga inteiramente para si, passando a maior parte do tempo enfurnado naquela padaria. Imaginou que usaria o tempo livre para visitar a pista de skate, ou quem sabe só ficar largado em casa tentando sintonizar o rádio antigo com alguma estação boa.

No fim, acabou reservando outros planos para o dia.

A primeira coisa que captou sua atenção assim que as rodas do seu skate tocaram o calçadão da Praça Dom José Gaspar foi a quantidade exagerada de pessoas ocupando as mesinhas de plástico, o esperado de um domingo com muita cerveja e feijoada para devidamente prestigiar a final da Copa das Confederações que aconteceria naquela tarde. Mesmo com o Brasil já desclassificado, o jogo era uma ótima desculpa para reunir a família e os amigos na área aberta em frente aos barzinhos, a televisão de tubo ligada na _Globo_ e um samba raiz tocando alto no rádio, perfeitamente complementando os burburinhos animados das conversas. 

Era um lugar bonito, Beto constatou no caminho para lá, com suas floreiras e bancos de concreto, árvores verdes e altas que quase camuflavam a selva cinza ao redor; um vento batia, fresco o suficiente para impedir que o sol acima empapasse suas roupas de suor, mas fraco o bastante para que gotículas se acumulassem nas pontas de seus cabelos e escorregassem pela nuca. Ouviu seus amigos antes de avistá-los, a gargalhada estridente de Jorge guiando seu olhar para a fileira de mesas alinhadas perto de um dos canteiros bem cuidados.

— Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! — Fernanda quem o viu chegar e logo todos os olhares da mesa estavam sobre ele, alegres e curiosos.

— Será que meus olhos me enganam ou eu realmente tô vendo _o_ Beto em pessoa na minha frente? — Serginho dramaticamente anunciou com uma mão sobre o peito e a boca entreaberta. 

— O próprio, queridos. — Beto riu, cumprimentando com abraços rápidos e toques de mão todos na mesa, que continuavam o encarando como se ele fosse uma espécie de aparição divina. — Já posso me sentar ou vocês querem dar mais uma olhadinha? — provocou com um sorriso ladino, espalmando as mãos no ar para deixar o corpo à mostra. Mandou um beijinho quando bufadas coletivas foram proferidas e puxou uma das cadeiras vazias para se sentar.

— Continua o mesmo exibido de sempre, pelo visto. — Júlia revirou os olhos, mas também não segurou a risada.

— Também senti saudade, gatinha. — Beto a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha e não perdeu tempo antes de pegar o primeiro copo limpo que achou pela frente e enchê-lo até a borda com uma Skol trincando de gelada. 

Suspirou em satisfação ao sentir o líquido amargo descer pela garganta e deu uma olhada em volta; devia haver umas sete ou oito pessoas, conversando empolgadas enquanto bebiam e comiam dos petiscos espalhados pela mesa, curtindo o som e aproveitando do ambiente agradável para relaxar após uma longa semana de labuta. A maioria eram conhecidos seus da época em que estudava na USP, pessoas que conheceu por acaso ou convivência e que acabaram lhe acolhendo — quando havia recém-chegado na cidade e era fácil se perder entre as infinitas paredes de concreto e fluxo interminável de pessoas, o êxtase do novo e o medo do desconhecido facilmente o tirando dos eixos como uma avalanche. Era bom ter alguém por perto nessas horas, e Beto era grato por isso — mesmo que os esforços alheios não tenham feito mais do que prorrogar seu destino inevitável: _estava perdido._

Eram pessoas boas, de qualquer maneira, que não o julgaram simplesmente por ser quem era; tão gentis que Beto sentia um nó se formar estômago toda vez que mentia para elas.

— E como vai o estágio lá no banco, Beto? — _E lá estava,_ mais rápido do que se deu ao luxo de desejar _._ Deu mais um gole na cerveja antes de responder Jorge, que o olhava em expectativa assim como todos os outros.

— Puxado como sempre, né. Aquela galera engravatada não dá um sossego, parece que tem uma tora de madeira enfiada no cu. — A mesa explodiu em risadas e Beto sorriu satisfeito. Escapadas cômicas eram uma de suas melhores especialidades. — Mas me conta, como tá lá na facul? Alguma coisa de interessante além das festas? — Rapidamente mudou de assunto.

_Talvez eles não fossem julgá-lo,_ Beto pensava nas noites insones em que passava encarando o teto do seu quarto — integrado a cozinha e a sala de estar em um único cômodo que não ocupava mais do que 20 metros quadrados —, quando a sombra projetada na parede pelas luzes dos postes de rua era sua única companhia. Era um pensamento válido, mas também inútil. Já estava feito e não era possível voltar no tempo para redimir suas escolhas. 

Não podia simplesmente dizê-los, dois anos depois, que largou a faculdade porque havia percebido ser um esforço em vão para alguém como ele, alguém que, não importa o quanto se esforçasse, jamais seria integralmente aceito na sociedade. Que seus pais estavam certos quando lhe disseram que seu lugar era na pequena cidadezinha onde nascera e tentar mudar qualquer coisa só geraria frustrações; que assumir os negócios do pai no açougue e casar com a filha do pastor era o seu destino a cumprir, e a vida independente como artista que sempre sonhou nunca viria a se concretizar. 

Se o julgavam tanto como um vagabundo folgado que não queria saber de trabalhar na vida, talvez o melhor a fazer fosse se tornar um para valer. Pelo menos assim estariam certos nos seus julgamentos sobre o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

— Não ficou sabendo da novidade? — A exclamação de Serginho o trouxe de volta à praça. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido. — O Miguel tá namorando!

— Mentira! — Beto arfou descrente, desmanchando em uma risada. — Quem foi a coitada?

Miguel era um dos que cursavam Direito do grupo; gente boa, amante de futebol e dono de um adorável sorriso gengival — e também o maior descompromissado que Beto já conhecera, seu companheiro fiel das festas da atlética e bloquinhos de carnaval. Daí a surpresa.

— Uma tal de Sara. — Jorge deu de ombros. — Só conheço de vista. Mas ele disse que vai trazer ela hoje, junto com um outro amigo aí.

O skatista riu alto.

— Cacete, ‘cês vão fazer ele sofrer, né?

— Pode apostar! — Serginho abriu um sorrisinho mal-intencionado. — É pra isso que amigos servem. Aparece com uma namorada pra ver se a gente não faz ela se arrepender de ter te conhecido!

— Vocês são horríveis… — Fernanda revirou seus olhos julgadores. — É por isso que não arrumam ninguém!

— Fale por eles. Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. — Jorge desdenhou, mostrando o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita para todos que quisessem ver com um sorriso orgulhoso. Virou para o skatista em seguida, bufando alto. — E duvido que o Beto não consiga fazer todo mundo cair na conversinha dele, esse malandro safado! Tem sorte que é bonito.

Beto teve que rir da ironia daquela vez. Chegava a ser cômico que, de todas as pessoas que caiam em seus charmes sem o menor esforço, a única que ele queria parecia imune aos seus efeitos. E lá estava ele pensando no fora que havia levado de Caio, depois de dias a fio tentando reprimir o pensamento. Voltou a encher o copo assim que o esvaziou com um último gole. _Seria um longo dia._

— _Ih,_ alá, o assunto chegou… — A voz de Júlia atravessou a praça e logo uma nova figura aparecia de mãos dadas com uma moça baixinha e de sorriso meigo.

— Não acredito que eu virei o assunto da vez. — Miguel já chegou bufando. — É bom você tá me defendendo viu, Beto. Achei que a gente era parceiros pra vida, cara! — A expressão carrancuda logo se suavizou em um sorriso largo e Miguel pôs-se a cumprimentar todos na mesa.

Estava prestes a rebater o comentário com uma resposta esperta quando seus olhos caíram na terceira figura nova — que não havia percebido até então — e de repente o mundo pareceu congelar a sua volta. O próprio ar pareceu se estancar em seus pulmões e a garganta subitamente pareceu seca demais.

— Qual foi, Beto, viu um fantasma? — Sérgio, que sentava ao seu lado, o cutucou com o ombro e só então Beto se lembrou de respirar.

O garçom chegou com mais um litrão no exato momento em que a última pessoa que Beto esperava ver naquela tarde se sentou na cadeira vazia do outro lado da mesa. Beto sequer pensou duas vezes antes de se servir mais um copo e virar quase tudo de uma vez, torcendo para que, pela influência de algum milagre, Caio não notasse sua presença até que conseguisse pensar em uma desculpa convincente para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Tô bem, Serginho. Acho que foi só esse torresmo que não desceu muito bem — disse para não o preocupar, arrancando uma risada do outro.

— Manera aí, cara! A gente nem pediu a feijoada ainda.

Beto abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas naquele mesmo momento os olhos — _ah, aqueles olhos —_ de Caio encontraram com o seus. No mesmo segundo, uma eletricidade desceu pela espinha e o sangue subiu às bochechas e o skatista foi obrigado a desviar o olhar.

— Mas e aí, Beto, quais as novidades? — Miguel puxou o assunto após conversar um pouco com a galera no canto mais afastado da mesa, sentando ao lado de Caio do outro lado. — Ficando com alguém? — Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

— Não — pigarreou nervoso — Tô dando um tempo, por enquanto.

E era a verdade. Não havia se envolvido com ninguém desde o fora que levara do Caio.

— Uau, Beto sem ter uma boca pra beijar... O apocalipse deve estar próximo! — Serginho provocou e Beto forçou uma risada para mascarar o seu desconforto.

— Só não tô muito no clima pra isso. — Deu de ombros, querendo acabar logo com aquele assunto.

— Por quê? Alguém te machucou? — perguntou Júlia e Beto não soube dizer se ela estava debochando de si ou apenas curiosa. Foi inevitável sentir o peito apertar ao olhar de relance para Caio que, felizmente, parecia não prestar muita atenção a conversa, mais ocupado em colocar sal na porção de batata frita que havia acabado de chegar.

— Não vai nem apresentar seus convidados, _Miguelito?_ — provocou o amigo, silenciosamente torcendo para que ninguém insistisse naquilo. Estalou a língua, negando com a cabeça. — Que falta de educação...

— Me chama assim de novo pra você sentir a educação faltar nessa sua fuça — ameaçou, embora seu sorriso que parecia o de uma criança não trouxesse ameaça alguma. Repousou o braço nos ombros da garota sentada ao lado, sorrindo apaixonado. — Essa é a Sara. Ela é linda e bem mais legal que todos vocês juntos. Isso é tudo que precisam saber.

A moça se apresentou timidamente, as bochechas coradas. Miguel então se voltou para o garoto do seu lado esquerdo, que estava de braços cruzados e portava uma expressão entediada, e, mesmo que Beto não o conhecesse tanto assim, podia apostar que ele preferiria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo que não aquele.

— E esse é o Caio, ele- _ah,_ se apresenta aí, vai. Não sou tua mãe, porra! — Estalou a língua impaciente e todos riram.

Caio então pigarreou, suavizando a expressão agora que tinha toda a atenção sobre si. Ele estava com uma blusa de flanela sobre uma camisa clara e sem os óculos daquela vez, tão malditamente lindo que Beto precisou dar um gole na cerveja para que um suspiro apaixonado não escapasse.

— Eu… — começou relutante — sou da mesma turma da Sara, terceiro semestre de Música.

— Só isso? — Sérgio inquiriu, a expressão entediada.

Caio arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, claramente desconfortável.

— B-bom, eu… — balbuciou, buscando algo a mais para falar.

— Dá pra esperar um pouco antes de mostrar seu lado cuzão, Serginho? Tenta pelo menos passar uma boa impressão, porra! — Beto o repreendeu quando viu que Caio não sabia como responder. Ele não olhou em sua direção, mas pelo menos pareceu minimamente aliviado. Mesmo em pouco tempo, já havia ficado óbvio que ele não conhecia ninguém além das duas pessoas com quem viera, e Beto conhecia bem a sensação de se sentir fora do lugar. Resolveu puxar algum assunto, já que nenhuma outra pessoa parecia disposta a fazê-lo se sentir bem-vindo ali. — Pensei que estudasse alguma coisa relacionada a literatura. Você parece gostar bastante de ler.

Sua voz saiu mais baixa que o pretendido, quase tímida (se não estivéssemos falando de Beto), mas ele o ouviu. E, aparentemente, todos na mesa também.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Fernanda verbalizou o que todos estavam pensando.

Não era uma ideia inconciliável, parando para pensar, pois até ano passado Beto frequentava os mesmos lugares que ele agora continuava a comparecer. O mesmo campus, espaços e refeitórios. Chegava a ser engraçado que nunca haviam cruzado caminhos até então. Dizer que o conhecia da faculdade soava melhor do que _“ele é o filho do cara pra quem eu trabalho de graça em troca de não parar na cadeia”_ , disso o skatista tinha certeza. Antes que as palavras deixassem sua boca, porém, outra voz se pronunciou.

— Nos conhecemos na biblioteca um tempo atrás. Aqui do lado. — Caio apontou para a Mário de Andrade que ficava logo em frente à praça. — E sim, eu gosto de ler, mas minha paixão mesmo é a música.

As últimas palavras foram dirigidas exclusivamente para ele e o skatista ficou tão desconcertado por tão pouco que sequer ligou para as brincadeiras que procederam.

— Beto na biblioteca? — Jorge zombou. — Tem certeza que era ele? É mais provável que tenha confundido com alguém.

As risadas aumentaram ainda mais quando Beto o mostrou o dedo do meio. A conversa se estendeu por assuntos diversos pelos próximos vinte minutos, mais ou menos, mas uma hora, para o desespero de Beto, Caio voltou a ser o centro das atenções.

— Mas então, Caio, você é bem bonito... — Júlia sorriu em sua direção, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos. — Tem namorada?

— Tão discreta você, Júlia, parece um carro de som — Serginho alfinetou, causando mais risadas, e Beto agradeceu a distração, pois a pergunta o pegara tão desprevenido que havia acidentalmente derramado um pouco de cerveja na camiseta.

— N-não… — pigarreou Caio, sem graça.

— Você joga no outro time, talvez? — A garota cobriu parte da boca com uma mão para cochichar a próxima parte: — Sabe, o Beto aqui é muito bom fazendo gols, _se é que você me entende..._

— Caralho, Júlia, cala essa boca! — Beto grunhiu entredentes, jogando as costas contra a cadeira.

— Que foi? — Se fez de desentendida. — Ele é exatamente o tipo que você gosta!

O fato de todos os olhares — incluindo o de Caio — estarem sobre si e a súbita consciência de que suas bochechas deveriam estar mais vermelhas que um tomate não possibilitaram que Beto fizesse mais do que balbuciar palavras ininteligíveis até que, por alguma intervenção divina, ele foi salvo daquela situação deveras vergonhosa.

_“Gooooooooooooooool!”_

Beto nunca se sentiu tão agradecido pela seleção francesa como naquele momento. Foi uma comoção de gritos em comemoração e outros em desapontamento, todos os olhos fixos no reprise do gol que agora passava na _TV._ Antes que Beto se desse conta do que fazia, levantou de sua cadeira com um copo na mão e deu a volta na mesa, acenando com a cabeça para os olhos curiosos que haviam seguido seus movimentos.

— _Vem comigo._

Sua voz foi quase inaudível sob a gritaria, mas Caio entendeu mesmo assim, deixando-o puxá-lo pelo pulso até que estivessem afastados de toda a muvuca. Pararam perto de uma floreira, ao lado do tronco largo de uma árvore alta que os acomodava em uma sombra agradável. A brisa tranquila fazia com que os cabelos de Beto voassem e ele aproveitou-se dela para ganhar tempo arrumando-os com dedos nervosos. Deu um ou dois goles na cerveja antes de reunir coragem para iniciar a conversa.

— Desculpa por te puxar assim… — Saiu mais natural do que achou que seria e isso o ajudou a acalmar seus nervos. _É só um cara, Beto, não a porra do Papa. Céus._

— Tudo bem… Acho até que preciso te agradecer, na verdade. — Ele soltou uma risada soprada. — Aquelas perguntas estavam me deixando meio… desconfortável.

— Imagino. — Abriu um sorriso que supôs ser reconfortante. — Eles são meio sem noção, às vezes, mas são legais. Não leve eles a sério.

Riu de leve quando Caio assentiu, tanto para a conversa não ficar vazia quanto porque achou fofo ver os cachinhos pularem com o movimento da cabeça. Houve um intervalo de silêncio, cortado apenas pelos burburinhos distantes e a música que uma banda de rua tocava a alguns metros de distância. _Raul Seixas,_ Beto sorriu involuntariamente, mas o sorriso congelou no seu rosto quando notou que Caio continuava o observando, a expressão calma e ligeiramente… _interessada?_ O skatista se obrigou cair na real; era óbvio que ele estava interessado no que tinha para dizer, havia literalmente o arrastado para fora da mesa. Limpou a garganta:

— Olha, Caio, eu te chamei aqui porque e-eu… eu queria me desculpar com você. — Ele o encarava de cenho franzido quando criou coragem para fitá-lo nos olhos. Seu coração batia inexplicavelmente mais forte que o normal e de repente parecia que tudo o que saía de sua boca era a coisa mais ridícula possível a ser dita. Desde quando se tornara tão autoconsciente de cada mínima coisa que fazia? Ter a atenção de Caio tão fixa nele como naquele momento tornava tudo desnecessariamente mais intenso. — Pelo o que eu fiz no dia da biblioteca, quero dizer — continuou. — Não devia ter dado em cima de você assim do nada... Eu devo ter te assustado.

Limpou o suor da mão na lateral do jeans, enquanto a outra chacoalhava o copo quase vazio em pequenos movimentos circulares.

— Bem… um pouquinho, pra ser sincero. Não estava bem esperando que você desse em cima de mim... — Coçou a nuca, sem graça, e Beto por pouco não engasgou com a bebida quando o viu sorrir pequeno. Era a primeira vez que tinha um vislumbre do seu sorriso, e era ainda mais bonito de que imaginou.

— Não pode julgar um homem por tentar, né? — Testou uma risada, ainda estranhamente constrangido. Encarou os próprios pés e mordiscou o lábio inferior, ponderando se deveria ou não verbalizar as palavras que rondavam sua mente. _Foda-se,_ concluiu com um último gole. — Se quer saber, eu ainda não mudei de ideia. Você parece ser muito interessante e eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Mas entendo se quiser que nos tratemos como desconhecidos — acrescentou rápido quando o sorriso deu lugar a uma linha fina e inexpressiva. — Não te julgo, sabe? Eu também não andaria com alguém como eu se eu fosse você.

Deu de ombros, já se preparando mentalmente para segundo fora que levaria de Caio. Mas, ao invés do outro concordar consigo, um semblante confuso tomou conta do rosto bonito.

— Oi?! Mas não é isso... — Ele pareceu subitamente preocupado, tentando se explicar. — Quer dizer, não me importo de ter sua companhia… Desculpa se passei outra impressão naquele dia. Você parece ser uma pessoa legal, Beto. 

— Sério? 

O skatista deixou o queixo cair ao ver Caio assentir com a cabeça, continuando em seguida, meio sem jeito:

— Então… desde que não seja nada muito... _íntimo_ , acho podemos ser amigos. — Sorriu gentil. — O que me diz?

_Amigos?_ Beto por pouco não bufou alto. Como seria amigo do cara que fazia seu coração acelerar e o corpo esquentar só de estar na sua frente existindo? _Amigos o caralho! Eu quero é enfiar minha língua dentro da sua goe-_

— Parece ótimo pra mim — falou rápido demais, torcendo para que sua empolgação não tivesse ficado tão evidente no semblante iluminado, embora o peito ainda doesse um pouquinho. — Amigos, então? — Sorriu largo, estendo a mão livre em um cumprimento. — Prazer, eu sou o Beto.

O maior prontamente correspondeu o toque, sorrindo de um jeito tão bonitinho que Beto não se admiraria caso acabasse soltando um suspiro apaixonado ali e agora.

— Prazer, Caio.

_Bem… antes pouco do que nada._

Quando voltaram para a mesa, depois de uns dois cigarros e conversas superficiais — nas quais compartilhou sobre sua paixão por skate e descobriu que Caio estava se especializando para tocar violino profissionalmente —, o jogo já estava nos minutos finais e a feijoada servida havia esfriado. Mas nem isso foi capaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto de Beto toda vez que esbarrava com o olhar de Caio e, no lugar de indiferença, recebia terna simpatia com um quê de cumplicidade.

[...]

14 de maio, 2003.

Um mês havia passado e agora faltava menos de duas semanas para que Beto pudesse dar um adeus definitivo aos seus dias na padaria do Sr. Park. Nesse meio tempo, muita coisa aconteceu ao passo em que nada pareceu mudar. Caio virou uma constante incerta em sua vida, alguém cuja presença ansiava a cada minuto, mas com a qual nem sempre era agraciado. Ele aparecia na padaria durante a semana, na maioria das vezes apressado e só lhe oferecendo acenos rápidos enquanto pedia um café para viagem. Mas havia outras — as favoritas de Beto — nas quais sentava ao seu lado no caixa e passavam horas conversando. 

O skatista não estava errado em sua intuição: Caio era alguém _muito_ interessante. E, surpreendentemente, tagarela, quando se sentia confortável o bastante para mostrar esse seu lado. Beto se sentiu lisonjeado de poder conhecer essa faceta dele, uma das muitas que compunham a caixinha de surpresas que mais novo era e Beto desenvolvia uma vontade cada vez mais latente de desvendar. 

Ele falava sobre coisas que Beto não entendia: coisas das quais gostava e que o fascinavam, de Mozart a Caetano, Godard e Kieślowski, Van Gogh ou Dalí. Falava sobre as partituras difíceis que aprendia no violino, comentava sobre o que achava do cenário político atual, reclamava da alta do dólar e contava sobre último livro em sua cabeceira. Beto, encantado, nunca sabia como responder à altura, _mas tentava_. Contava suas impressões sobre o novo filme do Jim Carrey que estreara no cinema naquela semana e explicava todas as manobras de skate que tinha no seu acervo, tentando impressioná-lo. Não sabia se surtia efeito, mas Caio escutava tudo o que tinha para dizer, olhos atentos e o sorriso exibindo a covinha única pela qual havia desenvolvido um forte fascínio. 

Viraram amigos, como o esperado, e Beto não estava em posição de reclamar, por mais que já guardasse uma coleção de suspiros frustrados de todas as vezes em que lembrava que aquela boca majestosamente atraente jamais lhe daria mais do que sorrisos amigáveis e conversas casuais, quem sabe alguns palavrões quando conseguia irritá-lo — e então boas risadas, pois nem mesmo Caio havia escapado do quão contagiante o skatista podia ser armado de um sorriso de canto e palavras certas. Beto gostava da relação que tinham, mas a verdade é que nunca aprendera a se contentar com pouco, principalmente quando aqueles orbes avelãs os prendiam em seu brilho e o deixavam à beira de um precipício, prestes a mergulhar de braços abertos no que sabia ser um poço sem fundo.

— … do que coxinha... _Beto?_

Ver o seu nome saindo da boca que encarava com mais atenção e menos discrição que o recomendado foi o que o fez acordar do transe, piscando algumas vezes enquanto ainda mordia os lábios, obrigando-se a espantar os pensamentos sórdidos envolvendo aquela boca que não deveriam estar ocupando sua mente às plenas 15:23 de uma quarta-feira.

— Oi? 

— Já tava me preparando pro tapa, aqui. — Ele desfez a pose defensiva, abaixando a mão com o salgado até que esta estivesse repousando na mesa. Estalou a língua, olhando enfezado para o skatista. — Você nem me ouviu, né?

— Ouvi sim, lindo, mas não tem problema se quiser repetir. Gosto da sua voz. — Sorriu inocente, apoiando a bochecha em uma das mãos enquanto a outra se ocupava em mexer o canudinho do seu suco de maracujá. A voz de Beto era sempre mansa, como o bailar de uma pena caindo ao chão, mas a de Caio tinha essa rouquidão abaladora que fazia seu interior vibrar, como se houvessem cordas dentro de si entrando em ressonância toda vez que o tom grave deixava os lábios alheios.

Beto não saberia dizer ao certo quando os flertes voltaram. Eram naturais para si — quase inerentes ao seu carisma _à la Don Juan_ —, mas, desde começara a amizade com Caio, fez questão de não avançar linhas nem extrapolar limites. Imaginou que o faria se sentir desconfortável caso revelasse explicitamente seu interesse mesmo já tendo sido esclarecidamente rejeitado. Beto era insistente, mas não inconveniente, então fora certamente uma surpresa quando deixou um elogio escapar (num dia em que Caio aparecera com uma tiara simples para impedir que seus cachos bloqueassem a visão) e foi agraciado com um sorriso tímido e bochechas coradas. Jurou que o segundo elogio seria meramente experimental, porém quando recebeu a mesma reação e um elogio de volta, ainda por cima, pensou que talvez não faria mal algum deixar Caio informado de todas os seus detalhes apaixonantes sempre que a oportunidade surgisse.

— Eu estava dizendo que empada é bem melhor do que coxinha. E _não_ , isso não é uma discussão porque eu não estou disposto a aceitar opiniões contrárias nesse quesito, muito obrigado — finalizou com uma reverência exagerada, voltando a comer seu lanche como se estivesse constatando coisas óbvias e incontestáveis, e não um completo absurdo e ataque contra a racionalidade no meio de uma lanchonete apertada e de higiene duvidosa.

Beto olhou da empada de frango sendo devorada pelo maior para a coxinha em suas mãos e se perguntou onde foi que tudo havia dado errado.

— Ah não, mano, eu sabia que não tinha como você ser perfeito! Tinha que ter pelo menos _um_ defeitinho… e olha só! — Apontou acusatório com um sachê de ketchup. — Empada, Caio? Sério isso? Olha pra cara _dela_ e diz o que você me falou.

O olhar cético que o mais novo lhe lançou chegava a ser cômico.

— … Pra coxinha?

As sobrancelhas arqueadas serviriam de resposta, mas Beto ainda fez questão de aproximar o salgado a centímetros de distância do rosto do outro. O maior suspirou teatralmente, fazendo um péssimo trabalho em segurar sua risada. 

— Empada é melhor e superior — disse pausadamente.

Se houvessem mais pessoas ali além do dono da lanchonete fazendo palavras-cruzadas no balcão e um senhor limpando os dentes com um palito na mesa do outro lado, a arfada incrédula de Beto teria causado o efeito dramático pretendido, pois tudo o que Caio fez foi rir da sua cara. O skatista aninhou a coxinha no colo como se fosse um recém-nascido, virando as costas parcialmente para cochichar, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

— _Shhh_ , não dê ouvidos a essa gentalha, querida. Ele não sabe o que diz. — Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação enquanto Caio alegremente terminava de comer sua empada.

Deixaram a lanchonete minutos depois, sendo instantaneamente envolvidos pela brisa calma que embalava aquela tarde. O céu ainda estava claro e, como não tinham nenhum compromisso imediato, resolveram passear pela 25 de Março que ficava adjacente a rua em que estavam. As pessoas iam e vinham em um fluxo interminável e Beto sempre odiou o ambiente asfixiante das ruas da metrópole, mas havia algo em estar lá com Caio ao seu lado que tornava aquela uma experiência interessante; _agradável_ , até, caso se atentasse na forma como a luz do sol ressaltava os contornos do perfil bonito do mais alto e em como ele ficava fofo franzindo o nariz toda vez que alguém esbarrava nele sem nem olhar para trás. 

Era estranho estar sem seu skate nos pés ou carregado pelo braço, mas podia fazer um esforço para aquela ocasião especial — ou foi o que pensou quando Caio o arrastou quase saltitante para um dos camelôs em que vendiam doces e Beto se sentiu a pessoa mais especial do mundo simplesmente por estar em sua companhia.

— _Hmm_ … esse é gostoso! — Caio comentou ao dar uma mordida no brigadeiro que acabara de comprar, já de volta à rua, estendendo o doce na direção do outro para que provasse, mesmo que ele já tivesse um em mãos. 

— É mesmo… — Beto concordou ao morder um pedaço, corando um pouco ao ver que Caio ansiava sua reação com um sorriso largo no rosto. Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o gosto doce dançar na língua. Não costumava comer doces, principalmente quando fumava, mas ainda não havia acendido um cigarro naquele dia e, estranhamente, estava com uma vontade atípica por um pouco de açúcar desde que acordara, então o doce viera a calhar naquele momento. Não era um de seus vícios, mas poderia ser; _os vícios costumam nascer das pequenas coisas._ Sorriu involuntariamente ao olhar a expressão de Caio pelo canto do olho, um bico manhoso sendo formado ao notar que o doce já havia acabado, igual uma criança faria. — Ei! — o chamou, sorrindo safado quando ele virou em sua direção. — Quer meu beijinho? Eu te dou.

Beto não conseguiu segurar a risada quando um Caio de olhos arregalados e bochechas vermelhinhas balbuciou em resposta, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e esbarrando com algum transeunte.

— Que foi? Não vai querer? — Colocou o doce em seu campo de visão, provocativo, rindo mais um pouco ao ver o outro bufar constrangido.

— Você escolheu esse só pra falar isso, não foi? — Fugiu do seu olhar, fingindo observar os camelôs em volta.

— Não perco uma chance de te conquistar, meu bem. Uma hora funciona — Beto brincou, embora, é claro, não realmente acreditasse que isso viria a acontecer um dia. 

Já Caio… _tinha suas dúvidas._ Dúvidas estas que eram completamente alheias ao garoto que andava ao seu lado, despretensiosamente esbarrando o ombro no seu vez ou outra, a mão pendendo tão perto da sua que as peles chegavam a se roçar. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, distraído conferindo as bancas, por mais que nada parecesse captar seu interesse a ponto de ver de perto. Seus cabelos caramelos refletiam os raios de sol como se tivessem luz própria, o semblante sereno e o andar tranquilo como se tivesse sempre o mundo aos seus pés. Não entendia como as pessoas não paravam apenas para olhá-lo, pois Caio certamente o faria se não tivesse a certeza de que seria pego: estancaria os passos só para ver Beto passar e dá-lo todo o destaque que lhe era de direito. Ele era alguém categoricamente encantador. _Tão lindo…_

— Ei, Caio, olha só! — o chamou quando algo finalmente pareceu merecer sua atenção, parando em frente a um cercado onde alguns filhotes de cachorro balançavam seus rabinhos e pulavam com suas patinhas. — Oi, meus amores! _Awn_ , você não é a coisa mais gracinha que eu já vi na vida?! É sim, é você!

Caio prendeu uma risada quando viu Beto afinar a voz para falar com os bichinhos, como se falasse com um bebê, agachando-se ao seu lado para acariciá-los também. Notou que um deles, um _shih-tzu_ pequeno e de pelos brancos, se agraciou com o menor, lambendo os dedos dele e fazendo a festa quando recebeu um carinho embaixo da orelha. Era uma cena adorável, sinceramente, tanto que Caio sentiu o coração pesar quando a moça responsável pela adoção lançou um olhar duro para o skatista e praticamente o mandou ir embora, dizendo que não deveria mexer com eles se não fosse leva-los consigo. Beto acatou sem relutar e continuou o percurso rua acima com o mesmo ar imperturbável de sempre, como se aquilo fosse algo tão rotineiro que deixava de ser relevante. Mas Caio odiou o modo com que o brilho rapidamente se esvaiu de seus olhos pequenos como poucas coisas na vida.

Quando viraram a esquina, cerca de dez minutos depois, e finalmente puderam respirar livres da muvuca, havia um silêncio pesado pairando entre eles. Caio abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, pensando no que dizer; quem sabe convidá-lo para tomar um sorvete ou só comentar sobre a primeira besteira que surgisse em sua mente. Contudo, Beto foi mais rápido.

— Aqui. Pra você.

Caio olhou surpreso para o que ele lhe entregou, sentindo o coração pular uma batida quando o sorriso de canto voltou a enfeitar os lábios finos e naturalmente vermelhos de Beto.

— Achei bonita. Combina com você — acrescentou Beto com um dar de ombros. Caio abaixou o olhar para a pulseira que tinha nas mãos, analisando o padrão delicado do tecido nas cores azul e roxa.

— É sim, muito bonita… — respondeu meio abobado. Ele havia comprado aquilo pensando nele? prendeu um sorriso. Porém… _quando?_ Esteve ao seu lado o tempo inteiro e Beto não parara em nenhuma banca além da dos cachorrinhos. Mordeu a língua para não verbalizar a pergunta que invadiu seus pensamentos, não queria que Beto achasse que era isso o que pensava dele. Não era. Não queria que fosse. Mas… _será?_ Antes que pudesse impedir, já começara a falar: — Beto… Por favor, não me leve a mal, mas… você pagou por isso, né?

Caio se odiou no segundo em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, mas agora já estava feito. O pior que podia acontecer seria Beto ficar decepcionado consigo e com sua falta de confiança nele — o que seria ruim o bastante por si só e faria Caio se sentir a pessoa mais horrível do planeta com sua atitude para lá de babaca. Quem sabe o skatista pudesse lhe perdoar eventualmente, embora o maior começasse a se questionar se ele realmente merecia ter a amizade de alguém tão incrível como o outro. Porém, quando quase um minuto se passou e Beto permaneceu em silêncio, foi Caio quem começou a sentir a decepção bater à porta. 

— Beto-

— E o que tem se eu não paguei? — Ele o cortou com tanta frieza que Caio chegou a piscar, assustado. Nunca o vira desse jeito antes. — É só uma pulseira, não custa nem cinquenta centavos.

Beto não sabia se tinha o direito de se sentir enfurecido, mas era exatamente como estava se sentindo no momento. Se era porque não tinha sequer a _porra_ de cinquenta centavos para comprar algo simples para agradar Caio ou se era porque o olhar que sempre temeu ver nos olhos dele agora estava lá — por culpa única e exclusivamente sua —, não sabia. Não queria saber. Só queria fugir para bem longe dali, subir em seu skate e esquecer quem era por algumas horas. Esquecer quem nunca poderia ser.

— Beto… — Tentou uma outra vez, apertando delicadamente o ombro alheio, mas ele brutalmente se desvencilhou.

— Merda, Caio. Cinquenta centavos não faz a porra de uma diferença!

— Claro que faz! — Beto pareceu se assustar ao vê-lo levantar a voz, mas, em sua defesa, ele quem havia começado. — Você sabe o quanto essas pessoas trabalham pra conseguir tirar sustento disso? _Todos os dias._ É um trabalho artesanal, você acha que é fácil? Só essa pulseira deve ter demorado horas pra fazer. — Deixou a pulseira à mostra, sentindo um quê de satisfação ao ver a expressão enraivecida de Beto vacilar, mas ela logo deu lugar a um desespero ao se dar conta de que talvez estivesse indo longe demais. Engoliu em seco, abaixando o tom de voz. — Cada centavo conta pra essas pessoas, Beto. Você tá desrespeitando o trabalho delas desse jeito.

Beto permaneceu calado, encarando os próprios pés. Seus braços estavam cruzados e as juntas dos dedos esbranquiçadas do tanto que apertava a pele, muito provavelmente formariam-se vergões ali. 

— Eu achei o gesto legal, de verdade, mas não posso aceitar. — Caio emendou num tom que acreditava ser ameno, mas o outro sequer se moveu. — Você deveria devolver e se desculpar com o vendedor. 

Não era para ser uma acusação, pelo contrário. O maior apenas queria que o skatista não entrasse em problemas maiores e, talvez, refletisse sobre suas ações para que não viessem a se repetir. Não que Beto fosse um criminoso a ser disciplinado ou algo do tipo. Era só que… não achava que ele guardava essa maldade dentro de si. Talvez só precisasse de um norte, alguém que lhe indicasse o certo a se fazer, ou que estivesse lá para ele quando fizesse coisas erradas.

Ou talvez Beto soubesse exatamente o que fazia e não precisasse de ninguém pegando no seu pé.

— Por quê? Vai me denunciar se eu não devolver? Chamar a polícia? — praticamente cuspiu, ácido de um jeito tão incaracterístico que Caio ficou momentaneamente sem saber como reagir.

Quando o fez, foi para soltar um suspiro cansado.

— Você sabe o que faz, Beto. Eu não sou seu pai, muito menos algum tipo de justiceiro. — Esperou por seu olhar ou alguma resposta, mas quando nada não veio, decidiu que não restava muito para ser feito. Checou o relógio de pulso uma vez e ajeitou o case do violino que segurava nas mãos. — Olha, eu tenho que ir pro ensaio agora. Depois a gente se fala.

Quando Beto finalmente levantou a cabeça, só havia a rua vazia a frente. De repente, toda a raiva que sentia deu lugar a vergonha assoladora. Não era a primeira vez que furtava na 25 de Março e também não era a primeira vez que havia sido pego, mas era a primeira vez que sentia remorso por algo que havia feito. Pensou no olhar de desconfiança que os vendedores lançavam em sua direção quando o viam se aproximar. Pensou nos cinquenta centavos que não tinha e que havia, de alguma forma, retirado de alguém que precisava mais do que ele. Pensou no opaco que varreu o avelã dos olhos de Caio junto com a decepção, e em como ela particularmente tinha um gosto amargo em sua língua daquela vez.

E então, voltando para o mar de pessoas apressadas e alheias a confusão que se instalou em seu peito, Beto abriu o maço pela primeira vez naquele dia e acendeu um cigarro.

[...]

Beto não devolveu a pulseira. Ao contrário disso, colocou-a no braço, como um sádico lembrete de como se sentira ao ver julgamento nos olhos de Caio pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera — julgando _ele_ , suas ações. Pensou estar acostumado com a sensação, mas ter aqueles orbes avelãs como protagonistas de tudo o que mais temia na mesma proporção em que detestava o aterrorizava. Passou aquela noite em claro e não soube se deveria se sentir aliviado ou entristecido de não ter visto sequer a sombra de Caio durante todo o seu turno na padaria. Sua rotina de trabalho era tão automática que nem chegava a registrar o que fazia, somente torcia para que não errasse nenhum pedido ou cobrasse o preço errado no caixa. Era bom que o Sr. Park não estivesse presente e que Bia tivesse tirado folga naquele dia, pois assim era deixado a só com seus pensamentos. 

Pelo menos foi isso o que pensou, mas no caminho de volta para casa ao fim do dia, tudo o que queria era não pensar em nada. E não bastou muito para mudar a rota e seguir para a pista de skate mais próxima. A Praça Franklin Roosevelt não era seu lugar favorito na cidade para andar de skate, gostava de lugares com mais rampas e menos movimentados, mas seria o suficiente para desanuviar a mente e deixar as sensações falarem mais alto, a adrenalina correndo solta nas veias e o coração acelerado sendo suas únicas preocupações além da missão de desviar dos obstáculos e executar as manobras corretamente. 

Quando parou para descansar, seu corpo encontrava-se banhado de suor e a respiração ofegante. O sol já descia no horizonte, tingindo o céu em um tom púrpura alaranjado. Sentou na beira de um dos canteiros e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, ignorando as pessoas à sua volta e os ruídos do trânsito intenso. Foi inevitável descer os olhos para o braço esquerdo, o pulso fino moldado pelo tecido intrincado e colorido da pulseira.

_“Você sabe o que faz, Beto.”_

Mas… ele sabia? Será que já chegou a saber em algum momento de sua vida? Será que era capaz de descobrir?

Antes que decidisse se queria ou não descobrir as respostas para aquelas perguntas, uma voz lhe alcançou.

— Beto, meu parça! 

Levantou o olhar para encontrar justamente as últimas pessoas que gostaria de ver naquele momento. Fazia quase dois meses desde a última vez em que haviam se falado e, agora — depois de tudo que acontecera em sua vida —, Beto sentia como se os visse pela primeira vez, um olhar forasteiro sob algo que um dia conhecera. Ou pensou conhecer. 

— Tu nunca mais apareceu nos rolês, mano — Zeca continuou ao chegar mais perto, o cumprimentando com um toque de mão. Pedro o cumprimentou em seguida e Beto fez um esforço para soar minimamente convincente.

— Só ando meio ocupado, saca? Nada demais, na real. — Deu de ombros. 

— _Aham,_ sei — disse Pedro, descrente, e então sugestivo: — Tá namorando, é?

— Vocês sabem que eu não namoro. — Revirou os olhos, afastando o corpo para dar espaço para eles se sentarem no concreto.

— É melhor ser isso do que alguma merda igual o porra do Filipe fez — Pedro sibilou, virando a cabeça para cuspir no chão. Beto fez força para não torcer o nariz com aquilo.

— Já falei pra não falar dele, caralho! — Zeca interviu, irritado.

— O que tem ele? — perguntou Beto, ligeiramente curioso. Não devia ter falado com o cara mais do que duas vezes, mas, dentre todos, ele parecia ser o mais gente boa.

— Aquela bicha filho da puta! — vociferou Zeca, gesticulando agressivo com as mãos. — Descobrimos que ele tava fodendo com um cara aí, na nossa cara. Devia ter desconfiado que aquele merda era gay. — Negou com a cabeça e Beto sentiu seu sangue gelar. Não que esperasse que algum deles fosse tolerante, ou no mínimo… decente. Mas, havia tanto ódio guardado neles para coisas tão pessoais como a sexualidade de uma pessoa?

— Cadê ele? — perguntou temendo o que ouviria, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Ou o medo.

— Deve tá no hospital ainda. O Teus lascou com a cara dele, sabe como ele não suporta esses viados. Ainda mais viado mentiroso. _Tomá no cu._ — Felizmente, já estava escuro o bastante para que a palidez no rosto de Beto passasse despercebida. Seus dedos apertavam a própria calça com tanta força que chegavam a doer. Zeca continuou: — ‘Cê tem sorte que a galera gosta de ti, mano, mesmo com esses olhos puxadin’ aí. Mas ‘cê devia ficar esperto, já vacilou com o negócio da padaria. Sabe que ele tá atrás de ti, né? Reforçaram a segurança das lojas na Augusta por causa do furto e agora tá mais difícil de invadir. Ele vai te cobrar os prejuízos, tá ligado?

_Ele._ Teus. Mateus. O _Matadeus_ ou qualquer outro apelido ridículo que tivessem o dado. Zeca e Pedro não eram boas companhias, fora esse o motivo de Beto ter se aproximado em primeiro lugar. Mas esse cara… a pele repleta de tatuagens e o olhar agressivo podia intimidar alguns, mas Beto sabia que o perigo não se encontrava à primeira vista. Ele estava nas facas escondidas por debaixo da roupa, no nome que carregava um histórico nada agradável com a polícia. Os delitos que Beto cometera até então eram brincadeira de criança perto do que ele já havia feito. Se Beto havia ficado com medo antes, agora ele estava apavorado.

Os últimos anos passaram como um flash pelos seus olhos e subitamente se sentiu absurdamente desconfortável no próprio corpo. Desconfortável de estar naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas… Quando viera parar naquela situação? _Como_ viera parar naquela situação?

Talvez Caio estivesse errado daquela vez. Beto não fazia _ideia_ do que estava fazendo.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Beto não foi trabalhar. Sabia dos riscos que corria ao permanecer encarando o teto acima de sua cama no lugar de ensacando pães e calculando trocos, sobretudo tão perto do final, apenas mais nove dias o separando de sua irrevogável liberdade. Supôs, contudo, que tivesse adquirido crédito o suficiente com o dono do estabelecimento depois de dois meses de assiduidade para que um resfriado soasse como uma justificativa aceitável, e não uma desculpa esfarrapada para não dar as caras lá naquele dia. 

O sol já invadia persistentemente suas cortinas e Beto ainda não havia levantado da cama. O estômago contorcia descontente, implorando por um pouco de comida, mas mesmo com as sobras do almoço que Caio havia o feito levar para casa alguns dias atrás ocupando o vazio de sua geladeira, se sentia indisposto demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

A cabeça doía, mas não era culpa da ressaca daquela vez. Ou talvez fosse, de uma estranha maneira. Sentia como se estivesse passando por uma espécie de ressaca moral, recapitulando toda sua vida como se buscasse entender em qual ponto tudo virou de ponta-cabeça e em qual fração de tempo ficara sua essência, seus propósitos; se fora antes ou depois de tudo perder o sentido, antes ou depois de Caio ter entrado em sua vida. A imagem dele aparecia intercalada aos fragmentos de pensamento que rondavam sua mente como nuvens no céu: cinzas e pesadas, disformes e fugazes. 

Por que a visão que tinha de si mesmo, ao se olhar no pequeno espelho do banheiro quando finalmente criou coragem para levantar, se destoava tanto do que sentia no seu interior? Olheiras profundas pendendo embaixo dos olhos sem vida, os ossos na costela contrastando a pele fina. Era como se uma parte de si tivesse morrido e o corpo permanecesse ali, apenas existindo. Haviam roubado suas paixões e sugado o sopro de esperança que conservava em seu âmago, e agora pessimismo e derrota era tudo o que sobrara.

Reuniu forças para soltar um riso irônico ao sentir o amargo do café recém passado dominar o paladar, o líquido quente descendo pela garganta e o envolvendo em um calor bem-vindo. Não gostava de café, mas mantinha o pó e o coador sobre a bancada da cozinha do mesmo jeito. Era inevitável, assim como vislumbres do sorriso pequeno e dos orbes avelãs que volta e meia retornavam a sua mente.

_Vícios inconscientes._

Seu apartamento — se é que pudesse ser chamado assim — não passava de uma cama, um sofá usado e uma mesa de dois lugares, o banheiro minúsculo sendo o único cômodo separado. A cozinha consistia em uma geladeira que funcionava hora sim, hora não, e um micro-ondas, talvez o bem mais precioso que havia ali. Não costumava receber visitas; na verdade, _nunca_ recebia, então não podia exatamente culpar seu estado aéreo pela distração que o levou a ter uma mancha de café na camisa velha que usava como pijama assim que o ruído estridente e desagradável reverberou pelas quatro paredes. 

Demorou um tempo até registrar que o som viera da própria campainha e que, muito provavelmente, a pessoa do outro lado não era lá a das mais pacientes ao que a campainha tocou mais duas vezes durante os segundos que levou para alcançar a porta e abri-la.

— Oi-

— Telefone.

Foi a única coisa que a vizinha — uma garota mais ou menos da sua idade esboçando uma feição nada satisfeita —, disse antes de voltar para dentro do próprio apartamento na porta da frente, deixando-a aberta como um indicativo óbvio do que Beto deveria fazer. E logo o fez, tentando inutilmente secar a camisa com as mãos enquanto adentrava o lugar já conhecido por si, até que chegasse ao telefone pendendo pelo fio para fora do gancho fixado na pilastra da cozinha. Inspirou fundo antes de levar o aparelho à orelha, já se preparando para o esporro que provavelmente receberia do Sr. Park. 

Só poderia ser ele, afinal, era o único que tinha acesso ao número da Irene — o qual Beto deu como se fosse o seu quando pedido, pois não podia dizer que não possuía um telefone em casa e correr o risco de perder a pouca confiança que ganhara do chefe. Era uma ideia inteligente, a bem da verdade, por mais que estivesse certo que caso Irene soubesse que seria acordada de seu sono com frequência por conta de ligações que sequer eram para si, teria pensado duas vezes antes de sugerir aquela ideia em um dos dias em que o vizinho foi pedir o telefone emprestado.

— Alô… — Forçou uma voz fanha (torcendo para que se assemelhasse a alguém resfriado, e não com dor de barriga) e apertou os olhos em antecipação aos gritos.

Contudo, não foram gritos que invadiram seus tímpanos, e sim a voz rouca e doce que o derretia na mesma medida que o enviava arrepios.

— _Beto?_ — Ele soava preocupado. — _Tá tudo bem?_

Imediatamente, sua feição suavizou e Beto soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões. Não se deu conta do quanto sentira falta da voz de Caio até aquele momento, tampouco do efeito instantâneo que ela tinha em lhe acalmar, como se todo o peso do mundo tivesse sido removido de cima dos seus ombros.

— _Você… ainda tá bravo comigo? —_ começou receoso. _— Entendo se não quiser falar, eu fui um idiota da última vez, né? Devia ter abordado aquilo de outro jeito ou… sei lá. Podíamos ter conversado numa boa, como amigos. Ainda somos amigos, não somos?_ — Se Beto não o conhecesse, diria que estava apreensivo, como se temesse a resposta que receberia; como se realmente temesse perdê-lo. Quando não recebeu nenhuma, suspirou do outro lado da linha. — _Enfim, eu… eu sinto sua falta._

Beto inconscientemente apertou os dedos contra o telefone, mordiscando os lábios com mais força que o necessário. _Ah, Caio, se você soubesse tudo o que eu sinto por você…_ Mordeu a língua para prender as palavras dentro da boca e alcançou a pulseira no braço esquerdo com a mão contrária, brincando com a aspereza do tecido contra a pele macia.

_—_ Você tá tagarelando de novo… — riu baixinho, sincero. Seus sorrisos para Caio eram sempre sinceros. — Tá tudo bem, sim. E... — Fez uma pausa, passando o olhar do relógio na parede para uma torradeira sobre a bancada da cozinha, repousando-os ali antes de soltar o ar pela boca. — você tá certo. Em tudo. 

— _Eu tô?_

Beto riu do quão incrédulo Caio havia soado, ignorando o olhar curioso que Irene lhe lançou do sofá da sala.

— Uhum — concordou ainda risonho, mas não queria continuar naquele assunto. Pigarreou então, divertido. — Quer dizer então que não consegue ficar dois dias sem me ver que já sente minha falta?

Conseguia imaginar o rubor colorindo as bochechas de Caio mesmo que estivessem a quilômetros de distância um do outro. Riu mais um pouco quando ouviu o _“convencido”_ emburrado, sentindo uma imensa vontade de estar com ele naquele instante, nem que fosse para admirá-lo de longe, como tanto gostava de fazer.

— Como conseguiu meu número, aliás?

— _Peguei aqui na padaria. —_ Caio confirmou suas suspeitas. — _Você não veio hoje..._ — acrescentou com algo perto de manha, causando rebuliço no estômago de Beto. — _Fiquei preocupado._

— Estou bem, só acordei meio resfriado. — Ignorou o coração que palpitou com as últimas palavras, usando aquela mesma desculpa pois não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

— _Tá se sentindo melhor agora?_

— Tô sim, lindo — assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que ele não pudesse lhe ver. Realmente estava se sentindo melhor naquele momento, mas não tinha certeza se a sensação perduraria assim que a chamada fosse finalizada e a voz doce de Caio desaparecesse.

— _Ah, que ótimo, então! Porque eu quero te levar em um lugar hoje._

Beto agradeceu por estar de costas para Irene naquela hora, pois seria no mínimo constrangedor se ela visse o tanto que contorceu sua cara para não deixar que um grito de felicidade escapasse dos lábios.

— E onde seria? — Se recompôs a tempo, até se impressionando com o quão despreocupado soou, nada condizente com as batidas aceleradas em seu peito. 

— _Surpresa. —_ Beto conseguia ouvir seu sorriso. — _Me encontra na esquina da padaria por volta das 16h, pode ser?_

Ao colocar o telefone de volta no gancho, após concordar com o horário e se despedir de Caio, Beto soltou um suspiro apaixonado. Já havia saído com Caio diversas vezes naqueles últimos meses, mas não deixava de ficar empolgado toda vez, como se estivesse indo para um encontro com sua primeira paixão, e não para sabe-se-lá-onde com um estranho bonitinho que havia lhe dado um fora e então virado o melhor amigo que já teve e a melhor pessoa que já conheceu na vida. Tinha ciência de que parecia um bobo apaixonado e que tal comportamento era tão completamente atípico de sua parte que chegava a assustá-lo, mas o que podia fazer? Talvez tivesse se apaixonado para valer e nem conseguia se lamentar por isso, pois só de se lembrar do sorriso de Caio se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo inteiro.

Virou-se para a vizinha com a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu fazer, segurando o sorriso para não deixar evidente o quão extasiado estava pelo simples motivo de que se encontraria com o Caio dali a alguma horas. Agradeceu e se desculpou com seu jeitinho simpático e, pelo menos, ela não parecia mais estar planejando invadir seu apartamento para matá-lo enquanto dormia como quando viera bater na sua porta minutos atrás.

— Eu tive que explicar sobre o telefone pra ele. — Irene disse quando os dois já estavam na porta, segurando a maçaneta com uma das mãos. — Ele pensou que nós dois morávamos juntos.

— Ah…! — O skatista arregalou os olhos, soltando uma risada. Caio deve ter ficado bem confuso ao ouvir uma voz feminina assim que a ligação foi atendida, já que havia o contado que morava sozinho. — Obrigado, flor, fico te devendo uma.

Ela sorriu gentil, acenando em despedida.

— Espero que tudo dê certo entre vocês dois. Ele parece gostar muito de você — disse, e então sumiu por detrás da porta, deixando um Beto emudecido encarando o pedaço de madeira.

Não teve coragem de contrariá-la e dizer que jamais seriam um casal, tampouco concordar que queria que as coisas funcionassem entre eles pois, por mais que tentasse se afastar de seu pessimismo convicto, ele e Caio juntos sequer chegava a ser uma possibilidade. Calou-se, então, deixando as palavras pairarem no ar e sustentarem, nem que por breves segundos, aquela doce ilusão que nunca viria a se concretizar.

[...]

Beto chegou ao local marcado as exatas 16h em ponto, um pouco suado por ter acelerado o passo assim que desceu na Paulista, com medo de acabar se atrasando, mas esperava que o desodorante fizesse efeito. Usava seu melhor jeans e sua camiseta favorita, os cabelos caramelos cobertos pelo boné de aba reta porque não queria que Caio pensasse que havia se arrumado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Os dedos batucavam nervosos na calça, os olhos inquietos percorrendo cada canto da Rua Augusta à procura de algum sinal que indicasse a presença do mais novo, desde as pessoas indo e vindo pelas calçadas até os estabelecimentos abertos, o som dos motores e das buzinas o embalando naquele caos urbano. 

Não foi preciso esperar muito, pois minutos depois um garoto alto e, _ah,_ estonteantemente bonito vinha em sua direção com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

— Beto!

Por não estar esperando, o skatista não soube bem o que fazer quando foi cercado pelos braços de Caio em um abraço rápido, mas caloroso. Tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas quando o cumprimentou de volta, induzindo-o a começar a andar para que o outro não se atentasse a esse pequeno detalhe. Ele estava lindo, como sempre, e absurdamente cheiroso. Os jeans escuros e uma camisa listrada de manga comprida para lhe proteger do vento gelado, os cachos charmosos e os óculos redondos moldando seu rosto alegre. Carregava a case do violino, como de praxe, então Beto concluiu que não havia nada de incomum e aquela era apenas mais uma das saídas que costumavam fazer pela cidade antes que ele precisasse ir para a aula — talvez ao Teatro Municipal ou a Galeria do Rock, lugares onde Caio gostava de levá-lo.

Quando pegaram a linha amarela em direção a Butantã ao invés de seguirem para República, porém, Beto lançou um olhar desconfiado para Caio, em pé ao seu lado no vagão lotado, segurando um sorrisinho enquanto fingia estar concentrado no “jogo da cobrinha” em seu _Nokia 1100._

— Caio, assim… Você me trouxe pra USP? Mesmo? — perguntou Beto, um tanto descrente, assim que desceram da estação e passaram a subir a Av. Prof. Luciano Gualberto, os passos quase sincronizados e os corpos mais colados que o necessário. — Não querendo ser chato nem nada, mas você sabe que eu não estudo mais aqui, né?

— Você podia ser um pouquinho menos ansioso, fazendo o favor? A gente nem chegou ainda. — Estalou a língua, achando graça da pressa do menor.

Passaram em frente à Praça do Relógio e logo mais chegavam à Escola de Comunicação e Artes, onde Beto (corretamente) suspeitou ser o local em que Caio tinha suas aulas de violino. O Departamento de Música era uma construção baixa e não muito grande, aparentemente vazio naquele horário. Beto nunca havia ultrapassado suas portas antes, apenas o vendo de longe quando ainda estudava na USP, já que o Departamento de Artes Plásticas ficava logo ao lado. Não tinha certeza se possuía autorização para estar ali, mas Caio parecia não ligar enquanto o arrastava entusiasmado para o interior do prédio, fazendo-o morder os lábios para conter sua curiosidade. 

Pararam em frente a uma porta dupla e tudo que Beto conseguiu registrar foi os olhos furtivos de Caio checando os arredores e o friozinho na barriga causado pela expectativa antes de ser puxado com pressa para dentro. O toque da palma quente do maior o desconcertou, de forma que demorou alguns segundos para devidamente se situar no novo espaço.

Estavam em um auditório.

— Caio- — Beto sequer teve tempo de manifestar sua confusão, pois o outro não soltou sua mão até que estivessem sobre o palco médio mais ao fundo, completamente vazio.

O assistiu deitar o case sobre o piso de madeira, agachando-se para cuidadosamente retirar o violino. Ele era de um marrom escuro, meio bordô, impecavelmente envernizado como se tivesse acabado de sair da loja — embora o jeito com que era manuseado pelas mão hábeis de Caio revelasse os anos de prática. O maior posicionou a borda do instrumento no queixo e posicionou o arco nas cordas, friccionando algumas vezes para testar a afinação.

— Vai tocar pra mim? — inquiriu Beto, lisonjeado. Nunca ouvira o amigo tocar antes, e não imaginava que fosse ter a oportunidade tão cedo. Caio não falhava em surpreendê-lo todas as vezes. Franziu o cenho então. — Mas por que num auditório? Você carrega esse violino pra literalmente todos os lugares — riu de leve, sentindo a boca do estômago formigar em antecipação ao vê-lo arrumar a postura, se preparando.

— A acústica aqui é melhor. — Lançou um sorriso de canto que certamente fez com que Beto se apaixonasse um pouquinho mais (se é que isso fosse possível).

E então ele começou.

Como um corte no ar, as primeiras notas foram proferidas: agudas e estridentes, suaves e aveludadas. Elas eram levadas para cada canto do auditório e voltavam com tudo, adentrando seus ouvidos como uma avalanche, o embalando na melodia; alcançavam a medula e faziam com que todo seu corpo ressonasse junto do grave. Seu coração acompanhava a cadência das notas, flutuantes, mas foi inevitável perder algumas batidas quando reconheceu a música que Caio tocava para si. 

_Tente Outra Vez_ , do Raul Seixas, soava quase melancólica no violino, mas não menos bela — quiçá ainda mais. A mesma música que Beto disse ser sua favorita em uma das infinitas conversas compartilhadas entre os dois — que, à primeira vista, pareciam não dizer nada, mas diziam tudo. Essa música lhe trazia lembranças da infância, da época em que passava as tardes ensolaradas correndo descalço pela rua, desenhando na varanda enquanto ouvia o pai tocar o velho violão até que caísse no sono, numa calmaria que agora não passava de um suspiro distante, sufocado pelo andar dos anos e o peso da responsabilidade que não lhe deixavam escapar. Da época em que tudo parecia ser possível e seus sonhos estavam à sua espera, e não tão fora do alcance como a dura realidade fez questão de lhe mostrar. 

Somente foi se dar conta de que a canção já havia terminado quando ouviu a voz nervosa de Caio, lhe perguntando o que achou.

— Por que essa música? — Não era o que planejava falar, mas foi o que saiu de sua boca. Estava curioso, e pensou que as palavras de Caio o ajudariam a ignorar o nó intragável que havia subitamente se formado em sua garganta.

— É sua favorita. — murmurou. 

— Mas… por que aprender ela?

— Ah… sei lá. — Ele deu de ombros, coçando a nuca. — Meu professor deixou a escolha livre dessa vez e… eu meio que só tenho pensado em você nesses últimos dias e foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. — O tom de voz foi abaixando à medida em que a frase chegava ao fim e suas bochechas ganhavam um forte tom avermelhado. Optou por brincar com o arco nas mãos ao invés de encarar os olhos arregalados do skatista, que havia achado a cena tão fofa a ponto deixar um suspiro afetado escapar. 

Permitindo que tudo de bom que sentia por Caio viesse à tona em um sorriso afetuoso, Beto disse:

— Tentando me impressionar? — As palavras carregavam mais carinho do que provocação daquela vez.

— Eu consegui? — O maior levantou as sobrancelhas, em um inesperado tom sedutor que pegara Beto completamente desprevenido.

Em um primeiro momento, só soube gaguejar, sustentado o olhar divertido e, se ousasse dizer, apreensivo do outro. Era ele quem costumava flertar descaradamente, e não o contrário. Quer dizer… aquilo fora um flerte, certo? Talvez não devesse estar lendo a situação tão à fundo, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir abobado enquanto sentia o coração disparar as batidas.

— Você nem precisa se esforçar pra isso, Caio, acredite. — Se o violinista não o conhecesse, diria que Beto estava acanhado e que o rubor em suas bochechas não provinha do calor abafado produzido naquele ambiente fechado e sem ventilação. Ele sorriu de um jeito que o fez perder o ar por breves segundos, voltando a falar: — Eu amei a música, ficou linda. Não sabia que dava pra tocar ela no violino. — Soltou uma risada que foi correspondida. Elas ecoavam pelo espaço do salão, iluminado somente pela luz do sol que adentrava as poucas janelas. — Você é muito talentoso... Me pergunto que outras habilidades você esconde de mim.

Caio riu nervoso com a fala insinuativa, se atrapalhando na hora de fechar a case do violino.

— Tá com fome? — Se apressou em mudar de assunto, totalmente sem jeito, o guiando para fora do auditório antes que fossem pegos por alguém. Não era exatamente proibido que os alunos frequentassem o lugar, mas não era como se Caio tivesse uma autorização para estar ali também. — Podemos ir comer em algum lugar, se quiser. Tô livre por hoje.

Beto prontamente concordou com a ideia e logo já estavam fora do prédio, refazendo o caminho de volta para a estação. Um sentimento incômodo se apossou do corpo do skatista ao, antes de deixarem o ECA, passarem em frente ao prédio do Departamento de Artes Plásticas; ele continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que se lembrava, os degraus de concreto e as janelas de vidro, sem tirar nem pôr — se excluíssemos a melancolia que agora rodeava tudo remetendo à essa parcela perdida de sua vida, como um denso véu se esparramando pelos lados e desbotando as cores do que mais costumava lhe fazer feliz, tornando tudo que um dia fora doce em meras lembranças que amargam a língua.

— Você costumava ter aulas aí, né? — A voz mansa o despertou de seus devaneios, fazendo-o piscar os olhos na direção do maior que apontava para a construção pela qual haviam acabado de passar. 

— Uhum — assentiu com uma seriedade atípica. Conseguia sentir o olhar de Caio queimando sobre si e, ao se virar para observá-lo, o viu abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes, como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas não tivesse a coragem. 

O skatista resolveu não dar continuidade a conversa, pois, a bem da verdade, não estava muito a fim de falar naquele momento, estranhamente cansado como se todas suas energias tivessem sido subitamente sugadas. Por sorte, bastava a companhia de Caio, mesmo no silêncio, para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, não demorando para recuperar o humor de antes e desfazendo a pequena tensão que pairou no ar ao tempo em que desceram na estação da Vila Mariana. Decidiram entrar em um bar não muito distante dali, que Caio disse costumar frequentar junto de alguns amigos da faculdade. Ele ficava logo em frente ao Parque Ibirapuera e Beto não se lembrava da última vez em que estivera ali (sóbrio, pelo menos).

O bar era pintado de vermelho e estava cheio de pessoas, embora alguns minutos ainda os afastasse da famigerada _happy hour._ Conseguiram uma mesa logo na entrada, colada à parede. O ambiente cheirava a fritura e cerveja e um pagode animado era tocado por um grupo de músicos do lado de fora. Beto inspirou o ar, encontrando certo conforto no burburinho de vozes e a brisa fresca que entrava pelas portas abertas.

— Me acompanha na caipirinha? — Caio perguntou enquanto passava os olhos pelo cardápio de bebidas. Ele espremia os olhos para enxergar as letrinhas e mordia os lábios enquanto pensava, um ato tão despretensiosamente sedutor que tirava o skatista dos eixos fácil, fácil.

— Acho que vou ficar só na coca, mesmo… — murmurou, encolhendo os ombros quando o outro lhe lançou um olhar insatisfeito.

— _Ah,_ qual é, Beto! Hoje é sexta, não me deixa beber sozinho, vai... Eu me sinto duas vezes mais idiota quando sou o único bêbado da mesa. — Ele fez um pequeno bico com os lábios que não saberia dizer ser inconsciente ou proposital e, _bem,_ Beto estava rendido.

Fingiu ponderar por um tempo, mesmo assim; era verdade que estava tentando diminuir no álcool, e até estava excedendo na missão, embora deslizasse por vezes, quando as lembranças ameaçavam invadi-lo com tudo. Um pouquinho só não lhe faria mal, contudo, ainda mais quando era Caio lhe pedindo daquele jeitinho fofo. _Droga,_ se ele o pedisse para dançar _Ragatanga_ no meio daquele bar era provável que Beto o fizesse sem pensar duas vezes — mesmo que, _definitivamente,_ não soubesse dançar. 

_Céus,_ estava perdido.

Não é como se fosse ficar bêbado com uma dose também. _Ou três._ Caio era com certeza menos resistente ao álcool, por mais que Beto tenha feito questão de comerem algo antes que pedissem a primeira dose. O maior sequer havia terminado ela e já estava falando pelos cotovelos, o rosto corado e corpo meio mole, disparando sorrisos a cada segundo e acertando em cheio o coração já mexido do skatista. 

Os diálogos não faziam muito sentido, mas não é como se já tivessem feito algum dia para começo de conversa — para ouvidos alheios, isso é. Estavam imersos em um mundo inteiramente deles, onde olhares diziam mais do que palavras e risadas bastavam para levar os corações às alturas. Se entendiam de um jeito singular, mesmo com tantas contradições; era como se possuíssem um dicionário particular capaz de decifrar cada trejeito alheio — um gesto, uma hesitada no olhar, o leve inclinar das sobrancelhas —, de modo que sequer precisavam verbalizar o pensamento ou expressar uma ação para se fazer entender, para ser compreendido. 

— Beto, me ensina a andar de skate! — Caio exclamou de repente, espalmando a mão na mesa e ficando confuso quando acabou por derrubar o restinho de bebida no copo sobre a mesa de plástico.

— Ok… acho que alcançamos um estado crítico da sua embriaguez — brincou, pegando alguns guardanapos para delicadamente limpar os dedos molhados do outro. Havia largado o próprio copo, ainda praticamente cheio, cerca de meia hora atrás, pois descobriu que estudar cada mínima ação que Caio fazia era muito mais recompensador. 

— _Por favoooor… —_ choramingou, segurando a mão menor entre as próprias em uma súplica exagerada. Beto se arrepiou com o toque gelado, permanecendo do mesmo jeito ao invés de desfazer o contato. Seu estômago remexia de um jeito engraçado que não estava minimamente relacionado a porção de fritas que comera mais cedo.

— Eu nem tô com o skate aqui, meu bem... — Sorriu doce, rindo ao ver a expressão de Caio cair.

— Ah… é verdade. — Ele acompanhou as risadas, a voz ainda mais rouca que o normal por conta das cordas vocais anestesiadas. — Iríamos precisar dele, né?

Caio parecia uma criança quando o fitou com olhos brilhantes, o avelã bruxuleando à meia-luz do bar.

— Um dia eu te levo pra andar, pode ser? — Abaixou o tom de voz, tão calmo e confiante, não resistindo em deixar um beijo casto sobre a pele da mão que ainda segurava a sua. — Prometo.

— Ok… — Ele sorriu, tímido, voltando a brincar com os dedos na borda do copo de vidro. Beto estava prestes a introduzir um novo assunto, achando que Caio terminara de falar, quando ele tornou a dizer, tão baixinho que o skatista precisou inclinar o corpo sobre a mesa para ouvi-lo melhor. — Mas acho que eu não iria conseguir aprender nada, de qualquer jeito. Eu não confio em coisas… — Fez uma pausa e cerrou os olhos, como se procurasse pela palavra certa. — … _rolantes._ E… eu fico nervoso com você por perto.

Beto acabou derrubando o pote de azeite sem querer ao se afastar abruptamente, ajeitando a postura. Colocou de pressa no lugar, ensaiando uma normalidade que não condizia com os dedos trêmulos.

— Eu te deixo nervoso, lindo? — Prendeu o sorriso nos lábios, atento às reações do mais alto.

Foi só então que Caio arregalou os olhos, parecendo se dar conta do que havia acabado de falar. Ele balbuciou algumas vezes, buscando o que falar, mas Beto o poupou o trabalho, esticando o braço para chamar o garçom e pedir uma porção de pastéis para Caio. Por mais que estivesse curtindo esse lado sem freios do violinista, não queria que ele passasse mal ou fosse bêbado para casa — além de que tinha medo do que seria seu pobre coração caso Caio resolvesse ser mais direto com as insinuações. Ele próprio já estava meio inquieto, tão próximo do outro sentindo seu calor e seu perfume, os lábios vermelhinhos molhados pela bebida. Sentia tanta vontade de beijá-lo que poderia enlouquecer a qualquer segundo.

Passada um pouco mais de uma hora, Caio aparentava estar mais em controle das próprias ações, fazendo Beto concluir que ele ao menos estava apto para caminhar de volta à estação de metrô — embora o rubor das bochechas ainda continuasse lá. Quando deixaram o bar, após pagarem a conta, a banda havia mudado o repertório para uma bossa-nova, trazendo uma mansidão a cada acorde de violão que caía perfeitamente bem com a noite iluminada que os recebeu lá fora. O céu estava excepcionalmente límpido, clareado pela luz da lua, apesar de uma tênue camada de nuvens impedir o total acesso as estrelas. Ao longe, via-se as linhas dos edifícios pairarem sobre o tumulto frenético de carros e pessoas, indo e vindo sem parar como sangue fervente jorrando nas veias da cidade, enchendo-a com vida.

Numa súbita mudança de planos, optaram por seguir para o Parque Ibirapuera logo em frente. Uma brisa gelada ia de encontro aos corpos quentes, as árvores se erguendo ao redor à medida que adentravam o parque e se afastavam do caos urbano. Havia algo de instigante em estar em contato com a natureza no meio de tanto cinza e concreto; uma espécie de oásis no deserto, sob certa perspectiva. Aquela era a cidade dos contrastes, afinal, onde tudo era possível e nada era o que parecia ser. Beto que o diga, as mãos timidamente roçando com as de Caio, ansiando o contato que possivelmente nunca viria. O coração batia suave, contudo, naquele passeio noturno ao longo do lago ouvindo o timbre rouco do violinista chegar a seus ouvidos como uma carícia. Havia grupos dispersos pelo gramado, fumando narguilé em rodas de violão, pessoas caminhando e algumas outras de bicicleta. 

Andavam seu rumo definido, aproveitando da companhia um do outro, até que resolveram sentar à beira do lago, próximo ao tronco de uma árvore. O vento estava mais gelado agora e fazia com que a pele de Beto arrepiasse. Virou-se para o outro para observá-lo, como vinha fazendo naquele hábito difícil de largar, e foi impossível não deixar um suspiro escapar.

Caio nunca estivera tão lindo quanto à luz do luar.

E, então, uma ideia brotou em sua mente.

— Ei, Caio! — o chamou. — Tem um caderno e um lápis aí?

O maior prontamente abriu a mochila que antes levava nas costas, retirando os utensílios com facilidade e os entregando para um Beto que sorria arteiro, os olhos cintilando. Se aproximou mais um pouco, curioso, quando o viu abrir em uma página em branco e começar a rabiscar.

— O que vai desenhar?

— Fica quietinho, lindo. Não quer que saía mal feito, né? — falou baixo, dócil, dividindo sua concentração entre as linhas no papel e a fisionomia do garoto a sua frente.

Caio sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber que era ele o objeto de admiração de Beto, torcendo para que ele não resolvesse estampar sua expressão encabulada no desenho. Seria vergonhoso. Um lembrete da sua imensa suscetibilidade aos charmes do skatista. Sua esquerda movia ágil, em movimentos curtos e precisos, os dedos finos delicadamente dando forma aos contornos do rosto de Caio. Sentiu o coração acelerar de forma preocupante naquele momento, vendo-o tão de pertinho, a expressão compenetrada estudando seus detalhes para reproduzi-los fielmente. Beto era tão único, interessante à sua maneira. Não havia alma no mundo que não sucumbisse aos seus pés, e sorte daqueles que poderiam ter alguns segundos de sua graça. Beto lhe deu horas: dias e meses, e mesmo um coração relutante como o de Caio não foi capaz de resistir.

De repente, faltou-lhe o ar, a garganta comprimindo como se quisesse expulsar as palavras que não tinha a coragem para dizer.

— Beto… — sussurrou.

— Diga. — Seu olhar era sempre tão atento ao que dizia, como se não quisesse correr o risco de perder uma palavrinha sequer.

— Eu… e-eu… você… — suspirou nervoso, desviando o olhar. — Por que você saiu? Da USP. — Acovardou no último segundo. 

Às vezes, desejava ser tão destemido quanto Beto.

A resposta demorou para vir; ele tinha o foco na folha quando tornou a falar, rebatendo com outra pergunta:

— Você já se sentiu invalidado algum dia, Caio? 

Seu tom não era agressivo, mas estava atipicamente grave, denso. Caio não estava acostumado a vê-lo naquele humor, então não soube o que respondê-lo de início. Mas quando o fez, foi com muita convicção e uma mágoa latente carregando a voz.

— Mais pra todos os dias da minha vida — riu, sem o mínimo resquício de humor, cruzando com o olhar alheio por breves segundos antes de voltar a contemplar o lago de águas escuras e inquietas. — Eu sou um coreano homossexual que quer se tornar um músico em um país extremamente xenofóbico e preconceituoso. Um combo e tanto, não acha? — Tentou um riso autodepreciativo e Beto o acompanhou baixinho, pois ele próprio não estava muito longe de ser aquilo. — Eu ainda tenho sorte porque minha condição social me impõe um certo nível de respeito, mas não é como se isso mudasse muita coisa, sabe? Dói. Eu me sinto… sei lá, _errado._

Errado. Beto entendia aquilo bem; sempre fora todo errado, afinal, e aquilo não deveria ser um problema. _Não era._

Talvez não fossem tão diferentes assim, no fim das contas.

— Me disseram que eu não era capaz — disse em um sopro, reforçando com o grafite traços da olheira de Caio com certa afeição. — E eu acreditei. 

Caio sentiu o coração apertar. Aquele sorriso triste não combinava nenhum pouco com a aura sempre bem-humorada de Beto.

O menor também sentiu um aperto no peito: um agudo doloroso que vinha acompanhado de flashes de telas quebradas e tintas no chão. Já havia se acostumado ao ódio dos outros alunos por ser o favorito dos professores, mas quando quebraram tudo o que tinha — as pinturas que o levaram meses de dedicação, os materiais caros que trabalhou noite e dia para pagar — e tudo o que lhe disseram ao procurar por ajuda fora um _“te fizeram um favor”,_ Beto percebeu que não era bem-vindo ali; que não seria bem-vindo onde quer que fosse. Se lamentou por estar sob a própria pele e, em seguida, condenou todos que os fizeram pensar assim. Não havia nada de errado com ele, era o mundo que estava de ponta-cabeça, obrigando-o a abrir mão de seus mais estimados sonhos a preço de todo seu esforço perdido. 

E Beto o fez; o fez porque era covarde demais para lutar de volta, e aquilo era um vício: acovardar e baixar a cabeça em um ciclo interminável de resignação. 

— Você não devia deixar ninguém te impedir de fazer as coisas que gosta, Beto. — As palavras vieram doces como a mão que acariciava sua bochecha e Beto se viu sorrindo. 

Às vezes, desejava ser tão corajoso quanto Caio.

— Acabei.

A folha foi arrancada do caderno e segurada entre os dedos graciosos: uma caricatura quase perfeita do rosto de Caio em traçados suaves e contrastes marcados, equilibrando luz em sombra como se fosse a própria lua a iluminá-lo. Havia algo de idílico, como se um ar fantasioso o envolvesse, e Caio só pôde ficar impressionado com a forma que era enxergado pelos olhos únicos de Beto. Era só um esboço, feito em poucos minutos à ponta gasta de um lápis — mas era o esboço mais lindo que Caio já vira alguém fazer.

— Vai me deixar ficar com ele? — perguntou, abobado.

— Não. — O skatista riu da súbita indignação alheia quando o maior lhe olhou com um bico nos lábios. — Prometo fazer um melhor e te entregar, pode ser? — disse enquanto dobrava o papel com cuidado e guardava no bolso da calça.

Não achava que houvesse artista no mundo capaz de traduzir as minúcias apaixonantes de Caio, por mais caprichado que este fosse. Contudo, tinha certeza que poderia se esforçar um pouquinho mais do que rabiscos feitos às pressas numa folha de caderno. Caio merecia mais.

— Não fica assim, meu bem... — brincou, apertando as bochechas gordinhas com a palma das mãos e tornando o bico ainda maior. Surpreendeu-se quando Caio avançou sobre o seu corpo para se desvencilhar do aperto e acabou derrubando-os sobre o gramado.

As risadas faziam dueto com as batidas dos corações: _aceleradas_ , desnorteantes, mas confortáveis na mesma medida; uma adrenalina gostosa que percorria os corpos e os aquecia de dentro pra fora. 

— Suas mãos tão geladas. — Caio sussurrou, agora que estavam próximos o bastante para que não fosse preciso elevar a voz, pegando as mãos menores entre as suas e levando-as frente a boca para aquecê-las com um sopro quente. 

Caio ainda estava um pouco fora de si, meio ébrio, mas Beto estava muito mais — um tipo diferente de embriaguez: _estava mergulhando em paixão._ Sentiu comichões por toda a pele, prendendo o ar nos pulmões com o contato. O sangue instantaneamente subiu para suas bochechas e sabia que não teria como escapar dos olhos acesos de Caio, então optou por encarar as mãos juntas, tentando disfarçar o embaraço. A pulseirinha ainda estava lá, adornando o pulso esquerdo e quase indistinguível na pouca luz, porém a lembrança o atingiu como um caminhão de dez toneladas. Caio pareceu perceber seu semblante morrer, pois arrastou uma das mãos até delicadamente repousá-la sobre seu queixo, fazendo-o encará-lo nos olhos.

— O que foi? — Sua voz era tão, tão doce. Beto sentiu-se derreter mais um pouco.

— Não é nada, eu só… — divagou nos pensamentos, incerto sobre o que dizer. Não queria estourar aquela bolha mágica que os cercava com agulhas da realidade; poderiam conversar sobre isso outro dia. Abanou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso sincero. Se sentia verdadeiramente feliz, um sentimento crescente do fundo do peito que ameaçava dominar cada canto do seu corpo toda vez que Caio acariciava sua pele ou o desmontava com seu sorriso. — Acho que somos dois errados, então.

Um sorriso como resposta e então estavam ainda mais próximos, os rostos a meros centímetros de distância.

— Será que é por isso que damos tão certo juntos? — As palavras não passavam de um sussurro, mas Beto as sentiu retumbarem por todo o seu corpo. Era tudo o que existia no seu mundo naquele instante: o toque macio das mãos de Caio e o hálito quente batendo contra sua pele, mesclando-se com o que deixava sua boca a curtas expiradas. 

— Você acha mesmo? — Subiu o olhar quando o viu umedecer os lábios e ele próprio engoliu em seco, tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas do coração.

E, _ah,_ lá estavam eles: os orbes avelãs que o tiravam de órbita. _Não_ , eles tinham órbita própria — e Beto era o único a habitá-la, puxando-o como um ímã permanente e fazendo sua cabeça girar. Algo nos olhos de Caio o indicavam a direção e, quando estava a olhá-los, era como se não mais estivesse tão perdido assim. 

Eles escureceram então, as pupilas dilatadas fixas as suas.

— Uhum... Quer que eu te mostre? — Caio e seu perfume. Caio e seu calor. Caio e seus lábios se aproximando devagar… 

A noite esfriava com o sereno e a grama era gelada sob os corpos, mas Beto queimava por dentro quando Caio o beijou.

Seu estômago remexia como se um zilhão de borboletas tivessem sido liberadas em seu interior, batendo suas asinhas e levando embora a sanidade que lhe restava. Sentia-se zonzo, o corpo anestesiado e a respiração descompassada. O toque do outro era como chama viva, ateando fogo por cada canto que passava em seu corpo; a língua envolvia a sua com tanto carinho e desejo, ansiando e refreando na mesma medida, como se o quisesse por inteiro, mas sentisse a necessidade de explorar cada pormenor, aproveitar cada segundo. Beto agradecia estar deitado, pois sentia que seus joelhos parariam de funcionar a qualquer momento caso Caio continuasse chupando sua língua e mordendo seus lábios daquele jeito.

O parque estava próximo de fechar quando Caio sugeriu que fossem para seu apartamento e Beto não pensou duas vezes antes de concordar, somente voltando para debaixo da árvore para buscar a case do violino que Caio havia esquecido no meio de toda pressa.

A lua que os julgasse lá de cima, mas... _céus,_ estavam apaixonados.

[...]

Não havia uma estrela visível no céu daquela noite, mas Beto as via em todos os lugares. Nos olhos de Caio e nos sorrisos que ele lhe dava, sob as próprias pálpebras quando ele o jogou contra seus lençóis e traçou beijos por cada centímetro de pele, acariciou cada músculo e lhe roubou todo o fôlego — junto com o resto do seu coração —, sussurrando confissões ao pé do ouvido e o transportando para os confins do universo com seus beijos quentes e toques ardentes.

Era uma habilidade de Caio, Beto supôs: fazê-lo ver estrelas onde não havia, pois mesmo ao acordar na manhã seguinte elas estavam lá, penduradas no teto do apartamento do violinista como se fosse sua coleção particular das infinitas pequenas explosões que Caio o fazia sentir.

[...] 

19 de maio, 2003.

Os dias seguintes voaram com o vento, trazendo junto um alento novo para a vida de Beto que ele não se lembrava da última vez que sentira. Talvez nunca o tivesse, na verdade, pois tinha a certeza de que não havia calor como os dos braços de Caio ou o que ele incendiava dentro do seu corpo, com seus beijos embevecidos e palavras doces, toques ferventes e carícias suaves; o calor que acendia em seu peito quando lhe sorria ou o levava a um mergulho nas suas profundezas avelãs. 

As paredes do apartamento de Caio (onde o que faltava em espaço era compensado em luxo) nunca ouviram tantas gargalhadas e suspiros apaixonados quanto naqueles sete dias em que Beto sequer sentira falta do colchão duro que ficava jogado em um dos cantos do seu apartamento em Itaquera. Seus dias se resumiam a Caio e tentativas frustradas de reprimir um sorriso ao pensar nele quando não estavam juntos — o que raramente aconteceu, por vez que o violinista agora era um assíduo frequentador da padaria na Augusta. Era como se estivessem vivendo em uma espécie de universo particular, onde tudo dependia de suas vontades e nada poderia atingi-los.

Mas a realidade sempre voltava uma hora, e Beto se condenaria por ter se deixado esquecer.

O interior da cozinha, tal como o skatista pensara, era insuportavelmente quente. O teto era baixo e não havia janelas o suficiente, o calor vindo do forno ligado parecendo se alastrar por todo o ambiente. Os diversos docinhos estavam enfileirados de um lado da bancada de aço, enquanto as forminhas abertas descansavam do outro. Era uma tarefa simples, modéstia à parte, e talvez fora justamente esse o motivo de ter sido encarregada ao funcionário (não tão mais) novo. Era quase fim do expediente de uma quarta-feira e ainda havia duas bandejas de olho de sogra e uma de camafeu de nozes para serem preenchidas.

Beto odiaria estar ali dentro — não fosse a presença especial que o acompanhava daquela vez.

— Acho que eu nunca mais vou comer olho de sogra depois disso. — Caio resmungou após um suspiro aliviado, dirigindo-se a pia para lavar as mãos.

— Não vai tá perdendo muita coisa, esse troço é ruim pra porra — riu Beto, finalizando os últimos doces na bandeja. Seus movimentos eram velozes, mas cautelosos, dotados de um esmero admirável: _mãos de artista._ Caio era um pouco mais destrambelhado, mesmo sendo dono de uma extraordinária coordenação motora quando se tratava do violino. — Quem foi que teve a brilhante ideia de estragar um docinho perfeitamente comível enfiando uma ameixa no meio?

— Não foi você que catou o que caiu no chão e enfiou na boca falando que ainda não tinha passado cinco segundos? — perguntou divertido, rindo quando o skatista arqueou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu a boca de uma forma falsamente ofendida.

— Isso… — apontou o dedo para o maior e depois para si mesmo — era eu com fome. — Desmanchou em um sorriso, levando o outro junto. 

Ele sorria tanto que seus olhos eram espremidos pelas bochechas, formando duas luas crescentes e tão sorridentes quanto. Caio nunca o vira sorrir com tanta frequência antes, por mais que Beto sempre tenha sido um cara de sorriso fácil e os ladinos serem sua marca registrada. Aqueles eram… não planejados. Deslumbrantes e espontâneos.

Caio se apaixonou ainda mais um pouco.

— Deixa eu te levar pra jantar hoje... — Caio o abraçou por trás ao terminar de secar as mãos, escondendo o rosto entre a curva do seu pescoço. Deixou uns beijinhos e inspirou a pele, guardando seu perfume. — O que quer comer? — sussurrou ao seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe estremecer.

— Hm… — Beto retirou a touca dos cabelos e as luvas das mãos, deixando-as sobre a bancada antes de se virar nos braços de Caio. Fitou-o nos olhos, não resistindo em deixar um beijo casto naqueles lábios gordinhos. — Eu, você, uma pizza extra grande e uma coca de dois litros. Parece bom?

Um riso rouco deixou a garganta do violinista e Beto sentiu-se vibrar junto do tronco alheio, o sorriso de seus lábios logo sendo colados ao dos de Caio em um beijo calmo, o gosto doce se misturando as línguas.

— Parece perfeito. — Ele disse ao se separarem, porém minutos depois se beijavam de novo — em despedida, pois Caio teria um ensaio àquela noite (ensaios extras para uma apresentação que tomaria lugar no mês seguinte).

Beto permaneceu na cozinha para lavar os utensílios e então foi buscar seus pertences na salinha dos funcionários. O movimento estava fraco àquele horário, quase oito horas de uma quarta feira. Não costumava ficar até tão tarde, mas o Sr. Park o pedira esse favor — abusando dos seus dias finais como subordinado — e o skatista não conseguiu achar ruim quando Caio estaria ao seu lado o dia inteiro. Precisavam ser cuidadosos, no entanto, especialmente ali, onde qualquer um poderia dar nos dentes ou o próprio chefe poderia vê-los íntimos daquele jeito. 

Não era só a situação do Beto que estaria em perigo, pois, como lhe contara Caio, não estava nos planos dele deixar que o pai soubesse sobre sua sexualidade quando ainda dependia dele para sobreviver e as chances de ser posto para fora de sua vida eram grandes. Mesmo sendo seu único filho, Caio não duvidava da capacidade do mais velho tratá-lo como menos do que um verme por simples e unicamente gostar de homens. Via como ele tratava pessoas do tipo que entravam em sua padaria, se recusando o serviço mesmo que significasse menor lucro para os negócios. Temia o que seria dele próprio — e de Beto — caso as coisas fugissem do controle. Permanecer no sigilo era a escolha mais sábia — pelo menos por hora.

A noite já se erguia quando pôs os pés na rua, encolhendo-se no casaco agora que não tinha o calor de Caio para lhe esquentar. Havia esquecido seu skate e aquela era a hora de se arrepender, porque as pernas estavam cansadas e ainda havia uma boa caminhada até a estação mais próxima. Virou à esquerda quando alcançou a esquina; não era o caminho mais seguro, mas gostava de estar longe da tumulto e barulho, e principalmente de observar os grafites colorindo os muros — embora não tenha sido a melhor das ideias fazê-lo à noite, a lua tímida acima e nenhuma outra fonte de luz fora os poucos postes de rua mais a frente. 

Estava quase chegando à saída para retornar a avenida principal quando um ruído vindo de trás o deixou em alerta. Entretanto, sequer teve tempo de registrar a causa antes que seu corpo fosse empurrado contra o muro, os ombros batendo contra o cimento num baque surdo e doloroso.

Tossiu assim que o ar voltou aos pulmões, tentando focalizar a visão turva.

— Que porra-

— E aí, Beto? Tem um tempo que eu não te vejo, parceiro.

Beto reconheceu a voz antes que o rosto viesse à vista. _Ou os rostos._ Estava cercado, por pelo menos três caras com o dobro do seu tamanho. 

— Pois é... Ficou com saudade de mim? Podia ter me visitado antes, cara. — Tentou manter a naturalidade, forçando um sorriso despreocupado, quando tudo o que sentia era o coração acelerar e o suor descer frio pelas costas.

— Não acho que você ia querer que eu te visitasse se soubesse o que eu tenho pra te dizer. — Beto sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o sorriso maléfico que Teus lhe deu. — Achei que tivessem ido te avisar, Beto? Cadê a merda do dinheiro da padaria? _—_ rosnou, aumentando a força das mãos sobre o colarinho de sua camiseta.

Todo o sangue sumiu de seu rosto e o skatista agradeceu a falta de iluminação naquele momento, pois tinha certeza que estava mais pálido do que uma folha de papel. Engoliu em seco, tentando em vão desfrouxar o aperto. 

— Eu não sei do que você tá falan-

— Nem pensa em me enrolar, caralho! — Pressionou seu corpo contra a parede com brutalidade e seus pulmões arderam. — Vai falar mais o quê? Que não tá trabalhando mais lá? ‘Tamo te seguindo faz dias, otário! É melhor fazer tudo direitinho se não quiser teu _namoradinho_ machucado, tá me ouvindo, porra?! 

Os olhos de Beto esbugalharam com a ameaça, o ar mal conseguindo encontrar o caminho para fora de suas narinas. Seu sangue borbulhava sob as veias e suas mãos tremiam quando as fechou em punho e avançou contra o homem à sua frente.

Foi imediatamente imobilizado pelos outros dois sujeitos, cada um segurando um braço seu com mais força do que o necessário.

— Encosta um dedo nele e você é um homem morto — cuspiu, o tom feroz como nunca antes e os olhos fuzilando o outro como se fossem capazes de pulverizá-lo. 

— Eita, que ele morde, é? — Teus teve a audácia de rir, uma risada grosseira e perturbadora cortando o ar gelado. Aproximou-se do seu rosto então, sussurrando de um jeito que causou um arrepio nada agradável na espinha de Beto. — Faz o que eu tô te mandando e ninguém sai machucado. ‘Cê também tem um rosto muito bonitinho pra apanhar, não acha, princesa? — Dedos ásperos seguraram seu queixo e uma ânsia dominou seu estômago, cada poro do seu corpo gritando em repulsa e raiva enquanto mais risadas podres maculavam a noite.

Beto travou o maxilar com força e fez um imenso esforço para não meter um soco na cara daquele babaca. A satisfação seria grande, mas as consequências também: estava claramente em desvantagem e sob uma ameaça nada convidativa. Como poderia roubar depois de tudo pelo o que passou? Mas, por outro lado, o que estaria ao seu alcance para que conseguisse proteger Caio de qualquer perigo? Nenhum dos possíveis cenários daquele problema o agradavam, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não deixaria ninguém machucá-lo.

Naquela noite, Beto não voltou para o apartamento de Caio.

[...]

Os três dias que se seguiram foram tão estranhos que Beto jurou estar em um pesadelo. Mas não estava. Era tudo tão real quanto podia ser — e doloroso. Ignorou Caio da melhor forma que pôde e não achou que doeria tanto, mas fugir daquele de quem mais queria estar perto não era tão fácil quanto desejou que fosse em suas súplicas silenciosas na madrugada em que tomou uma decisão: precisava afastá-lo de si antes que ele o fizesse por conta própria ao descobrir o que pretendia fazer. Era o melhor jeito que encontrou de protegê-lo, em todos os sentidos; não era a companhia certa para Caio e sempre soube disso, só não esperava que a verdade fosse lhe saltar aos olhos tão cedo, tampouco de uma maneira tão cruel.

Não o visitou no apartamento e não atendeu suas ligações, sequer o direcionou olhares ou palavras que não fossem evasivas e hostis quando ele foi procurá-lo na padaria. Caio não entendia e se culpava pelo o que não tinha feito, levando um aperto ao peito de Beto que não sabia ser capaz de suportar. Talvez fosse — porque ele aumentava toda vez que os olhos perdidos e sem cor de Caio o encaravam, sem respostas —, e talvez Beto o merecesse, por ser covarde e fazer alguém tão puro como Caio sofrer em suas mãos.

Revirava-se no colchão velho no meio da sala, esperando pelo sono que sabia que não viria, assim como não viera nas outras noites. Garrafas vazias se acumulavam pelo chão e o ar era denso com a fumaça do último cigarro do seu maço. Seu corpo estava entorpecido e a cabeça girava, mas a pontada no peito a cada meio segundo superava qualquer outra sensação, restringindo o fluxo de ar e contraindo sua garganta em um nó apertado. Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. A chuva caia lá fora, decidida e impiedosa, o som das gotas indo de encontro ao chão confortando-o de alguma maneira. As sombras brincavam no teto acima e o semblante triste de Caio era tudo o que conseguia ver. 

Era sábado e era tarde da noite, tarde demais para ter alguém batendo à sua porta como se dependesse disso para viver.

— Beto, abre essa porta, por favor!

Os baques distantes demoraram para serem registrados pela mente aérea, a voz grossa já tão conhecida por seus devaneios que inicialmente não soube distinguir o irreal do real. As batidas se tornaram mais fortes e a voz se manifestou mais uma vez:

— Eu não vou sair daqui até você abrir!

Levantando sobre os pés, o mundo inteiro girava enquanto traçou uma linha torta até a porta de entrada. O chão era gelado sob a planta dos pés e seus músculos formigavam, mas sua mente estava subitamente alerta. Ele viera até sua casa? Não sabia se conseguiria sustentar a mentira no estado em que se encontrava, angustiado e arrependido. Fez uma respiração profunda, já com a mão na maçaneta, antes de finalmente abrir a porta. 

Caio prontamente atravessou o batente e fechou a porta atrás de si, os cabelos molhados e óculos embaçados, alguns respingos de chuva em sua roupa. Ele parecia bravo.

— Vai me contar que merda que tá acontecendo agora? Porque eu só saio daqui quando tiver respostas. — Cruzou os braços sobre o tronco, o tom firme, encurralando o skatista contra a parede branca cuja tinta descascava nos cantos.

— Não tá acontecendo nada, Caio — pigarreou quando a voz saiu falha. — Vai pra casa, tá tarde.

— Nada o caralho! — esbravejou — Você nem olhou pra minha cara esses últimos dias! — Seu tom mudou para um apreensivo então, chegando mais perto do seu corpo. — Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que eu falei? Eu preciso que você me diga pra que-

— Não é você — o interrompeu depressa. _Ele precisava ao menos saber disso._ — O problema sou eu.

A risada irônica que deixou os lábios do maior ecoou pelas paredes, fazendo com que Beto encolhesse os ombros. 

— Sério isso? Vai vir com desculpinha de fim de namoro pra cima de mim? Não esperava algo do tipo vindo de você... — Ele soava deveras descrente e o menor sentiu o nó na garganta aumentar. — Eu te conheço, Beto. Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo.

Beto engoliu em seco, ainda mirando o mesmo ponto no piso de cerâmica que mirava desde que Caio chegara. Não iria conseguir encará-lo nos olhos sem que desmoronasse de vez. 

— Me conhece, é? — Sua tentativa de risada fora tão péssima que chegava a ser trágico. Esperava que sua lábia enganadora fosse mais convincente. Era o que fazia de melhor, afinal. — O que você sabe de mim além das coisas que eu te contei? Se me conhecesse de verdade, saberia que eu não sou de ficar de romance por aí. Foi legal enquanto durou e tudo mais, mas eu cansei, Caio. Tá na hora de você seguir em frente.

— Cansou? Cansou de quê? _De mim?_ — Agora ele realmente soava preocupado, segurando Beto pelos cotovelos já que ele se recusava a descruzar os braços, as unhas curtas maltratando a própria pele. — Você tá me dando um fora, é isso?

Conseguia ouvir a respiração de Caio pesar mais a cada segundo acima de si e, _Ah, por que tinha que ser tão difícil?_ Sentiu o gosto de sangue invadir a boca quando acabou por morder os lábios com força demais.

— A gente não tem nada a ver, Caio. Não dá pra continuar forçando desse jeito, por mais bom de cama que você seja. — Se arrependeu daquelas palavras maldosas no instante em que deixaram sua boca, sentindo o toque do outro desfazer o contato. Talvez estivesse indo um pouco longe demais, mas precisava fazê-lo se afastar de si por conta própria se o quisesse em segurança. Contudo, uma grande parte de sua consciência queria mais que tudo que ele não acreditasse em nada do que dizia. _Torcia para que ele não acreditasse._ — Podemos continuar amigos, se quiser — acrescentou em um surto de desespero. _Por favor, não saia da minha vida._

— Amigos? — Ele riu, mas era triste. Era tudo tão triste. As lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos apagados e a dor que ameaçava devorar Beto por inteiro. Houve um momento de silêncio em que a tensão se acumulou no ar e então Caio acenou a cabeça, os lábios juntos em uma linha reta. — Certo. Olha, Beto, eu não sei o que tá rolando, mas parece ser algo sério já que você não pode me contar. Então eu vou seguir o seu joguinho...

O menor finalmente levantou o olhar, tentando não demonstrar tanta surpresa. 

— Mas não pense que vou desistir da gente tão fácil assim. — Ele acrescentou rápido, parecendo satisfeito de ter conseguido captar sua atenção.

Beto sentiu o coração bater forte e os joelhos fraquejaram, esperando pelas próximas ações de Caio. No entanto, ele somente fez ir em direção a porta e sair, não antes de se virar e sussurrar um _“eu te amo”_ baixinho que quase não alcançou Beto. Mas alcançou, indo diretamente para o seu coração e atenuando sua dor, somente para em seguida intensificá-la a níveis excruciantes. 

Beto nunca achou que seu amor poderia doer tanto.

[...]

Naquele domingo, Beto acordou decidido. Era seu último dia na padaria e a noite passada havia ajudado na confirmação de sua escolha: o bem de Caio, e que o resto fosse pelos ares. Acertara as contas com o Sr. Park dias atrás, cobrindo a quantia exata do reparo da janela e das cervejas roubadas. Era engraçado como tudo parecia ter acontecido anos atrás, e não apenas alguns meses, a julgar pelo tanto de coisa havia mudado em sua vida. Conheceu o amor pela primeira vez somente para perdê-lo em seguida. 

Porém, daquela vez reconhecia tudo o que estava em jogo. 

Havia recebido um pagamento do chefe; _“pelo bom trabalho”_ , ele disse. Não era muita coisa, mas o suficiente para que conseguisse fugir dali assim que o turno acabasse e deixasse o dinheiro no local combinado com Teus. Pensou em voltar para casa dos pais, quem sabe, ou para o último lugar que o primeiro ônibus da rodoviária o levasse. Não importava. Só precisaria ir embora daquela cidade o mais rápido possível. Quando sentissem falta do dinheiro, já estaria bem longe. Não poderiam provar que havia sido ele, apesar das desconfianças, e Caio ficaria a salvo. 

Poderia viver distante sabendo que ele estava bem. Ele merecia mais, de qualquer forma, tudo do bom e do melhor que a vida tinha para lhe oferecer.

Já carregava todos os seus pertences daquela vez; esvaziara seu armário na salinha dos funcionários — e o pouco que tinha em seu apartamento — e tinha seu skate embaixo dos braços, uma sacola vazia nas mãos no momento em que invadiu o escritório do Sr. Park no segundo andar do estabelecimento. O movimento estava cheio, como se espera de um domingo em uma padaria, e Beto tomara o cuidado de não ser visto no seu caminho escada acima. Não havia câmeras naquele andar — que mais parecia uma moradia, a bem da verdade, acoplada ao térreo comercial. 

Nunca havia subido lá antes, mas se lembrava bem do que Caio lhe contara um dia, sem jamais suspeitar que faria mal uso daquela informação, tampouco que a usaria contra sua família: seu pai costumava manter dinheiro emergencial no interior de uma caixa de sapato escondida sobre o forro de PVC que revestia o teto. Era facilmente identificável por conta do não muito grande buraco que possibilitava o acesso, mas era um lugar improvável o bastante para a ideia fazer efeito. 

Se odiou ainda mais ao se lembrar do porquê sabia daquilo, a culpa o consumindo ao mesmo tempo em que se obrigava a continuar pelo bem de Caio. 

As pernas tremiam quando as colocou sobre o estofado do sofá localizado logo abaixo da abertura, ignorando a marca de sujeira que a sola do tênis provavelmente deixaria; havia mais com o que se preocupar no momento, sobretudo quando um súbito barulho vindo do lado quase fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio. A maçaneta da porta foi girada segundo depois que Beto desceu do sofá — a caixa já de volta no lugar e um bolo generoso de notas altas em mãos —, e o ar imediatamente escapou de seus pulmões. Não deveria ter ninguém ali, Beto fez questão de se certificar que o chefe estava fora e não era suposto que os funcionários tivessem acesso aquela área. 

A não ser que não fosse um funcionário.

— Beto? — Ele parecia feliz em vê-lo ali e o skatista quis morrer, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do planeta quando escondeu o dinheiro atrás das costas e colocou um sorriso falso no rosto. — Achei que já tinha ido embora. Você… veio me procurar?

Àquela altura, Beto deveria ter se acostumado a mentir para Caio. Mas não. Doía como o inferno todas as vezes. O sorriso alargou ao receber sua confirmação, seu dono andando até estar de frente para o skatista que continuava em pé, paralisado.

— Se você veio se desculpar, saiba que não precisa. Eu te perdoo. — Suas mãos repousaram em sua cintura no tempo em que ele baixou a cabeça para beijar sua testa e, se Caio sentiu a óbvia tensão de seus músculos, não comentou nada sobre. — Quer conversar sobre isso agora ou depois? Hoje é seu último dia, né? Podemos ir comemorar em algum lugar, o que acha?

— E-eu… — gaguejou, sem saber o que fazer. O seu peito comprimia e as palavras engasgavam em sua garganta. Era tudo tão desalinhado; nada parecia estar no lugar certo. 

— Eu senti tanto sua falta, Beto… — O maior selou sua boca e Beto jamais pensou que se sentiria sujo ao ter aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Ele não os merecia, não merecia nada daquilo. — Nunca mais faz isso comigo, acho que meu coração não aguenta… — sussurrou, partindo para abraçá-lo. 

Contudo, as mãos de Beto estavam ocupadas. Bom, _não mais._ O baque do dinheiro caindo no chão fez com que Caio se afastasse, confuso.

— O que- — Ele se calou no meio da frase, olhando do dinheiro ao homem a sua frente, e então para o buraco no teto, e aqueles breves segundos de assimilação foram os mais cruéis da vida de Beto. — Ah. _Ah…_

— C-caio, eu não… — Tentou dizer, mas as palavras não se formavam em suas cordas vocais. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, aguardando por gritos ou um olhar reprovador vindo do outro, mas nada veio. No lugar disso, uma voz baixa e um olhar desvanecido. _Decepcionado._

— Não, eu… eu entendi. — Beto nunca o vira soar tão triste assim. Era como se ele pudesse desmoronar em lágrimas a qualquer segundo. — _Você me usou._

— Quê?! Não, eu-

— Desde o começo, não foi? — Ele continuou, o tom doloroso. — Na biblioteca, no barzinho… Você foi atrás de mim todas as vezes, logo depois que descobriu que eu era filho do seu novo chefe.

— Caio, me escuta! Eu juro que não foi assim… — Beto começou a hiperventilar, em pânico. _Não, aquilo estava errado. Não era nada disso..._

— Eu devia ter desconfiado. Como pude ser tão burro? — sussurrou para si mesmo, rindo sem um pingo de humor. — Sempre tive minhas dúvidas do porquê um cara tão incrível como você querer ficar comigo, mas eu pelo menos pensei que você gostasse de mim.

— Eu gosto! — gritou no desespero, tentando alcançar os braços do maior, mas ele estava cada vez mais longe, escorregando por entre seus dedos. Prendeu um soluço, sentindo uma ardência maldita nos olhos. — Caio, eu… eu te am-

— _Não._ — o cortou, como uma faca atravessando o peito. — Não fala isso pra mim quando não é a verdade. — Sua voz falhou e lágrimas pequenas deslizaram pelo rosto contorcido, brilhantes ao refletirem a luz, mas tão, _tão_ dolorosas. 

— Você conseguiu o que queria, não é? O que sempre quis desde o começo. — Ele tornou a falar após um silêncio inquietante. Gesticulou com a mão, apontando para a saída. — Pode ir. Eu não vou te entregar, se é isso o que tá te impedindo de sair por aquela porta. Não tem outro motivo pra você ficar, não é mesmo? — A acusação levou mais uma pontada para o peito maltratado do menor. Sua visão começava a embaçar e o nó na garganta ardia de um modo insuportável.

Caio lhe disse para sair, mas ele quem fora embora. 

— _Espero que você encontre alguém que te faça feliz, Beto._

Suas últimas palavras, e então, silêncio.

Silêncio e o craquelar do coração de Beto se partindo em um milhão de pedacinhos.

_Doía._ Doía que a pessoa que amava duvidasse do seu amor. Doía saber que havia sido quem a machucou. Doía _como o inferno_ assisti-la ir embora sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Antes que se desse conta, lágrimas quentes encharcavam seu rosto; o perfume de Caio ainda rastejando pelo ar junto do eco de sua despedida.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Beto se preocupou com o dia de amanhã.

[...]

26 de maio, 2003.

Havia algo de relaxante em assistir as luzes dançarem do Mirante 9 de Julho, o fluxo constante de carros e os prédios se erguendo ao redor como gigantes dedos de concreto. Era familiar, também, embora tanta coisa houvesse mudado desde a última vez em que estivera ali. O vento ainda era mesmo gelado e o céu sem estrelas, mas o rosto ardia com o contato na pele ferida: cortes abertos no canto do lábio e na maçã do rosto, hematomas roxos colorindo toda a epiderme. Suas costelas doíam e era difícil respirar, talvez devesse checá-las depois para se certificar que não haviam sido quebradas. Sua boca ainda tinha gosto de sangue, mesmo que fizesse dois dias desde que apanhara feio de Teus e seus comparsas. 

Disseram-lhe que a quantia era pouca e que aquilo serviria como “aviso” para não vacilar com eles novamente. Beto sequer tentou se defender. Sabia que a quantia era menor porque não era a mesma que retirou da caixa de sapatos — que permanecia intacta sobre o forro do teto. Havia lhes dado o dinheiro do pagamento que recebera do Sr. Park, somado de algumas economias que tinha guardado. Talvez se arrependeria em breve, mas não ligava muito para isso. Deixariam Caio em paz e era tudo que importava.

_Caio._

A dor dos ferimentos sequer chegava aos pés do que sentia ao lembrar de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois. Estava tudo tão bagunçado, não era para terminarem desse jeito. Gostaria de pelo menos se explicar, mas sabia que Caio não lhe daria outra chance. Não depois de tudo o que lhe disse. De tudo que pensou que havia feito. Mesmo assim, sentia que nunca mais seria capaz de pregar os olhos se não colocasse tudo em pratos limpos. _Precisava tentar consegui-lo de volta._ Que Caio o rejeitasse no fim de tudo, mas pelo menos estaria com a consciência menos pesada e poderia trabalhar em cicatrizar seu coração ferido. No momento, ele sangrava em remorso, palpitando debilmente em uma longínqua esperança que tudo terminasse bem.

Talvez não terminasse, e Caio nunca descobrisse o quanto que o amava — mas é um risco que se assume, _e nada o impedia de tentar._

Apagou o cigarro contra o cimento e levantou-se, subindo a escadaria para então deslizar sobre seu velho companheiro pelas ruas vazias com um destino em mente. Dizem que a noite pertence aos poetas, as putas, e aos que morrem de amor. Beto nunca foi poeta, portanto — que o perdoem todas as putas desse Brasil —, _aquela noite seria para morrer de amor._ Sempre morremos um pouco quando amamos, de qualquer maneira, e Beto sacrificaria um pedaço do seu da forma mais bela possível.

O Departamento de Artes Plásticas sempre fora uma espécie de refúgio para o skatista, antes que manchassem suas boas memórias com sentimentos ruins. Conhecia cada canto como a palma da mão, então entrar e sair de lá despercebido no meio da madrugada não era o feito mais difícil em seu acervo — por mais que as latas de spray pesassem na mochila em suas costas. Deveria sentir alguma culpa de roubar de lá, mas, honestamente, queria mais que todos eles explodissem. Não era também como se fossem sentir falta de um ou outro material, e Beto tinha uma boa causa em sua defesa. _Ou ao menos torcia por isso._

Pela segunda vez, o skatista espiava atento por entre os cantos da Rua Augusta, furtivo e vigilante. Porém, não tinha planos de invadir nenhuma padaria naquela noite. A visão do extenso muro perfeitamente cinza do lado esquerdo, imaculado sob a luz amarelada dos postes, fez com que os dedos de Beto formigassem em antecipação, a adrenalina correndo solta em suas veias e um nervosismo gostoso dançando na boca do estômago. A arte sempre fora o meio em que podia ser inteiramente livre e expressar suas emoções de forma sincera, algumas delas que sequer sabia abrigar em seu âmago. E agora que estava ali e todas as células do seu corpo gritavam, o coração palpitando forte no peito e a mente eufórica, Beto deixou com que seus sentimentos o guiassem. 

Sempre odiou todo aquele cinza.

Havia perdido um pouco da prática, sentindo certo estranhamento ao ter a lata gelada entre os dedos, mas depois de alguns minutos movimentando-a pela superfície já havia recobrado o jeito. Não havia feito um esboço, mas não era preciso: os traços de Caio estavam gravados em sua retina como que a ferro. O maxilar marcado, os lábios gordinhos, o nariz alinhado e as orelhas proeminentes. _E os olhos._ Seus olhos avelã eram os únicos cuja cor remetia à realidade, pois o resto era uma miscelânea de matizes policromáticas que deixavam tudo mais intenso, _mais vivo._ Seus cabelos café eram verde-limão e sua pele bronzeada tons de lilás; laranjas e azuis em todas as direções. Era como se ele flutuasse, coberto por uma aura fantasiosa que o deixava ainda mais encantador. As cores davam certa ferocidade e os contornos suaves delineavam sua paixão. Era de tirar o fôlego.

O sol já começava a despontar no horizonte quando Beto se deu por satisfeito. As mãos estavam sujas e os braços doíam, mas o coração estava leve e os lábios sorriam grande. Havia prometido um desenho melhor para Caio, e aqui estava ele. Não havia conseguido captar toda sua beleza, como achava ser impossível, mas seu amor com certeza estava lá: em cada traço e cada cor.

Elevou a cabeça para o céu rosado e não refreou a súbita vontade de gargalhar alto, deixando-se ser consumido por aquela singela dose de liberdade proporcionada por seus impulsos inconsequentes. Suspirou, então, e não esperou por respostas dessa vez; _sabia muito bem onde encontrá-las._ Algo no fundo da sua mente apitava, alertando-o que deveria sair logo dali antes que alguém o visse, mas Beto se permitiu ser embalado pelo vento e abraçado pelos raios de sol por mais alguns segundos. 

Alguns diriam que era uma virtude: ter ousadia para ultrapassar os limites e coragem para enfrentá-los. Outros diriam ser um vício. No fim, não faz muita diferença assim. As virtudes que admiram, os vícios que condenam… há vícios que são virtudes.*

E Beto… _ah,_ Beto sempre gostou de ser tão errado.

**Author's Note:**

> se você chegou até aqui, saiba que tem todo o meu coração♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> final em aberto AAAA eu amo, não posso negar
> 
> muito obrigada por lerem essa história, espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> para xingamentos/reclamações, podem clicar aqui:  
> https://twitter.com/radioyeol?s=09
> 
> *essa é uma frase do Maquiavel


End file.
